Sporting World, Here I Come
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: What happens when Bella/Balin decides to go to a sporting school for exceptional young boys? And when you give Balin a pair of Chuck Taylors and a basketball? All will be revealed! All Human, OCC. T- maybe for language.
1. Hello, How Are You? What's Your Name?

**Okay, this is a new story, because I'm bored with my other one, so, it's all human. I'd like to that the fantastic artist, Julia Nunes, who inspired to this story... You guys, should listen to her music, it's really good. And, Gaby... I have extended my vocabulary... you should be proud... So without further adu... here is the first chapter, with 1007 words of...Sporting World, Here I Come.**

I suppose a lot of teenage girls feel invisible sometimes. And at my school, (old school now), I was never seen. Not even a little bit. My name, if anybody actually 'wants' to know, is Bella Swan.

That's why I was going to an all boy's school. 'The Flynn Boys School.' Which, as the brochure said it, was an 'exceptional young boys for young men with exceptional sporting skills.'

And so, amazingly, I had persuaded my mother, to enter me in this school as 'Balin Swan', (that way I would reply, as the name, kind of sounds like Bella.) She had cut my long brown hair short; bought me a whole set of boy clothes, that were 2 sizes too big, for the, uh, chest problem, and gave me millions (literally,) of bandages to help with that problem too.

So, as I sat in the car as my mum drove me to this oversized mansion that was going to be my school for, hopefully, the next couple of months, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Because as I watched over 200 boys, in just under 2 minutes walk through those big doors, I knew I was either, extremely lucky, or extremely doomed.

As my mum stepped out of the car, I walked to the back of the car and got out my luggage, one full sized aeroplane hand luggage, another bag that was just luggage and a basketball.

'You don't have to do this you know.' My mum said. She was pretty easy to read, and I knew she didn't want me to do this to my life.

'I want to go. I want to prove to the world that girls can do anything!' I said pretending to be angry.

'But, they won't even...' She swallowed and she stepped forward and gave me a hug. 'See you, Balin, I love you.' She kissed the top of my head and walked back to the car.

I walked to the side of the car and said. 'I love you too, I'll call you soon.' I gave her a reassuring smile and walked off to find the office. Luckily, it wasn't far, and there was practically no-one there either.

And as I stood in front of the lady at the desk, she showed me the paper work and tried making small talk, I just nodded and smiled. She had used the same introduction I have gotten used to, 'Hello, what's your name, how are you?' I did the polite thing and replied to all of them. She gave me the key to my room, and politely said thank you. And walked, dragging my luggage behind me to my room.

I put the key into the eave and praised god that no-one was here yet. It was a four-bed dorm room and I chose the bed that no one would want, the one stuffed in the corner, closest to the bathroom. I got out my iPod, and pulled out my plastic sleeve of posters and started decorating my wall.

That was when I heard it. A large booming laugh, accompanied right after by a 'SHUT UP EMMETT.' I sat down on my bed and pulled my shirt out.

They walked into the room, completely unaware of my existence. That was until the emo looking one caught me looking at him and he looked at me sitting on the bed.

'Damn, that's the bed I want. It's the most 'emo' looking one.' He said with no smile on his face.

'Here, you can have it...' I said as I got up onto my bed, and started pulling down a poster.

'Wow, man. Just kidding. You can have it. its next to the bathroom anyway... Emmett has killer smells.' He put out his hand. 'Jasper Hale.'

'Balin Swan.' I said shaking his hand.

'Wow, your parents must have a sense of humour.' The big one said. 'Emmett.' He said.

'Isn't Emmett a surname?' I asked.

'True. True. Anyway. So, why didn't you take the bed with best view?' He asked me with a smile that covered, nearly, his whole face.

'Um, well, I thought maybe one of you would want it.' I said sheepishly.

'You didn't have to.' Jasper said. 'But it's good that you did, because Edward would want that bed.'

'Edward?' I asked. Of course I knew, that if it was a four bed room, there should be four people, but, still.

'Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!' Emmett said as he was eyeing the door handle.

And in came a human version of Adonis. His green fletched eyes matched perfectly with his bronze hair and olive-tanned skin. And time at the moment, slowed down. He entered the room, completely in slow motion walked to the bed and chucked his bag on it, and exited the room in one fluid moment. As I sat there completely stunned.

'Wow. That was, um, unexpected.' I said as I realised that it was over.

'There is only one word to describe Edward. Jackass. He dates girls, then ditches them, is captain of the basketball team, doesn't respect others unless your really close, like in the same team, and above all, he's our freaking brother.' Jasper sighed as he said the last topic.

'Brother?' I said, confused.

'More like, bother. Yeah, well, technically, no, but we're all adopted you see.' Emmett said with a big heave and he reached over to his bedside table and put a photograph of him and a woman, who had blonde hair, and elongated limbs.

'Oh. Is that your girlfriend?' Was the only intellectual thing I could get out of my mouth.

'Yeah. She's my Rose, and she is also, technically, my sister too.'

'And she's my twin.' Jasper added, suddenly feeling left out of the conversation. Then I noticed a picture on his bedside table of him and a short, pixie-like girl.

Jasper saw me noticing the picture. 'And, she's my Alice, and she is Edward's little sister. She's nothing like him, though.'

'Do you have a girlfriend?' Emmett asked me.

'Nah, I'm waiting for that someone special.' I said, and technically, I actually was.


	2. Let Me Inside!

**2****nd**** chapter! Woohoo! And btw! Balin is Bella's new name. **

It was a Saturday night, and after spending much of my evening unpacking (most) of my stuff, redecorating my part of the room, grabbing something to eat, I realised that I couldn't go to sleep. I slowly crept out of bed. Pulled on my converse, grabbed my ball and snuck outside. I walked down the path until I found the basketball court and opened the large, creaking gate.

I didn't really like playing against other people in a game, but I found that I really did like basketball and that it was something much more than a hobby. I did a couple of shots, scoring a couple for the half way line. And then, after 2 whole hours of playing basketball, and getting all sweaty, I actually started to feel kind of tired. And I started to trek all the way back to my room. And as I got out of the elevator (I was too tired to take the stairs), Edward was attempting to get into our room.

'What's wrong, Edward?' I asked him; in the manly voice I had twisted and turned while I was alone.

'Who are you, what are you doing here, how do you know my name, Asshole!?' He just barely screamed at me.

'I'm Balin, I'm getting into my, or should I say, our room, and your brothers told me. And I'm not an asshole, you dickhead.' I said, in a 'severely pissed off' tone.

'You're not in my dorm room.' He said 'as-a-matter-a-factly.'

'Oh, yes I am, want to bet on it?' He slowly nodded his head. I put my key into the eave twisted the door knob and opened the door. And while I did this I quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear, muttered the word 'abracadabra.' I opened the door fully. 'Ta Da' I said before noticing that Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the middle of the floor playing poker.

'What's with the magic act?' Emmett said, not even battering an eye.

'_Edward _here doesn't think that this is _my_ dorm room, as well as his.' I said, putting the stress on the 'my.'

'Wait, how come you didn't open the door for me!? I was standing out there like a fish-out-of-water for 30 minutes!' He started yelling at Jasper and Emmett.

'Well, here's the story. When we saw Balin sneak out of the room, we were like, okay, what the hell. So we got out our cards and a lamp and started playing. Then we realised that you hadn't come back since you were here this morning, and we got a little messy, started betting and well, yeah. By the way, Emmett, you owe me twenty bucks.' Jasper said smiling a wicked grin.

Emmett groaned and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his pocket. He gave it to Jasper, and cussed under his breath. Jasper stood up and headed to the bathroom.

I walked to my side of the room. 'This is where I sleep,' I said as if I was explaining it to a three year old.

'So, then, what's your name?' Edward said, finally starting to buy that I was one of his roommates.

'My name is Habib.' I said in a complete serious tone.

'Yeah, right. Seriously. What's your name?' Edward said, getting pissed off.

'Seriously.' I said.

'His name is Balin, Edward.' Emmett said.

'Wow, your parent's had a sense of humour.' Edward said with a slight smirk on his face.

'That's exactly what we said.' Jasper said as he emerged from the bathroom. 'And where have you been, beloved brother?'

'None of your business.' Edward said turning to his bed, taking off his shirt and shoes and lying on his bed.

'He hooked up with about 15 girls, pashed every single one of them, then ditched them all saying they were to ugly for them.' Emmett said.

'DID NOT!' Edward screamed at Emmett.

'And you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend.' Jasper added.

'SHUT UP JASPER!' Edward screamed at Jasper.

'I'm gonna leave the sibling stuff to you guys...' I said while taking off my shoes and lying down on my bed. 'Night, y'all.'

'Well, I'm gonna go to sleep too... g'night.' Edward said.

'We'll continue this conversation in the morning, Edward.' Emmett said.

'We will not forget.' Jasper added.

'Balin, Balin, wake up, Balin.' I heard a voice whisper to me while shaking me softly.

'What? What? I'm awake, Mom.' I said, not even noticing my surroundings.

He laughed, and ran his hand through his hair. 'Balin, it's me Edward.'

'Oh, hey Edward.' And then I realised that Edward was less than 2 inches away from my face. 'What do you want?'

'I just wanted to say thank you, for yesterday.' He said sincerely.

'Um, okay.' I didn't know exactly what he was thanking me for, but I went along with it.

And then he walked out of the door. I looked at my clock, it was 9.15am. I walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room. There was absolutely no one in the room except for the odd chef, who looked at me as if I was the weirdest thing in the world.

'What are you doing up this early mate?' He asked me.

'I can't get back to sleep. What time do people usually come down?' I asked, attempting to look interested.

'Well, there are early risers, and the late risers. None in the middle. And on school days, everyone comes down at around 7ish. Oh, except the basketballers and swimmers.' He said.

'Oh, cool. What time is early?' I asked, actually getting interested as I poured some milk into a bowl.

'Early,' he paused to think 'is around 5 o'clock to 6 o'clock. And late is around 10 o'clock to noon.' He said.

'Wow. Well, thanks.' I said, grabbing my bowl and heading for an empty table.

And as I looked out into the grounds, I recognised just one person. Edward.

Damn.

I needed to make more friends.

**Okay.. well, Habib means 'beloved one...' XDD and yeah..**


	3. Unwritten Rules?

**Yeah... so, next chapter woohoo!!! Balin is his new name! and he starts to feel lonely...but finds out she has a team. XDDD. She'll/he'll start actual school in the next chapter... :D enjoyyy**

_Damn._

_I needed to make more friends. _

After I had finished my breakfast, I sculled some orange juice from the counter and went back into my room. I got dressed in some of my new clothes and decided that it was about time to go make some friends. I strolled through the grounds, until I found a group of boys. I walked quickly over to where they were sitting.

'Heya.' I said in my carefully constructed man voice.

'What sport do you play?' A boy with blonde hair and sun-tanned skin said, without looking at me.

'Basketball, what about you?' I asked conversationally.

'Keep on walking. This is the swimming team.' He replied without looking at me.

'Do you separate in groups from which sport you play or something?'

'That's exactly what we do.'-the boy stuck out his arm which had the word Mike written on it- '_you're_ kind, they meet over there.' He said pointing to a direction in which Edward and Jasper were sitting on a bench.

'Oh, thanks.' I said and walked over to Edward and Jasper. The boy named Mike looked up to me, rolled his eyes and looked away. Gee. That was nice of him.

'Hey.' I said as I sat down next to Jasper and Edward.

'So, you're a basketballer, eh?' Edward said.

'Are you blind, or didn't you notice the fact that I had a basketball next to my bed?' I said defensively.

'Don't chew my head out.' Edward said bringing his arms next to his sides. 'I forfeit.'

Jasper started laughing and said 'okay, well, first of all, this school is cut into six mini squares. There is the swimming team, the football team, the soccer team, the ice-hockey team, the baseball team and of course the legend of them all, the basketball team.'

'Why are you telling me this?' I asked.

But Edward ignored me. 'Secondly, we don't mix. If you're a swimmer, you stick with the swimmers. If you're a footballer, you stick with the footballers. No variations.' Edward said.

'Is this like, the unwritten rules?' I asked jokingly.

'That is exactly what it is, Balin.' I heard Emmett say from behind us with a mouth full of food. He swallowed. 'And I guess the school kind of wants it that way, because there is no arguing slash fighting about which is the best sport if we all stay away from each other... etc, etc.'

'What other rules are there?' I said with sarcastic animation.

But, as Jasper was about to start explaining the rest of the rules, 4 boys came to our attention. And instead of explaining the rules, Jasper looked behind us, sighed and said 'Hi guys. Come on over.'

'Hey. Who's the new player?' The tall black-American asked.

'Guys, this is Balin. Balin this is everyone.' Edward said.

'Could you be a bit more specific with the word, everyone?' I asked. They laughed in unison with each other. Not one of them missed a beat. They looked at each other and then continued on to introduce themselves.

'I'm Tyler Trevitt.' Said the tall black-American figure.

'I'm Eric Yorkie.' Said a figure who looked more like the chess club type than a basketball player.

'I'm Ben. Ben Cheney.' Ben said with a 007 accent and a flick of his brown hair.

'I'm Alec Volturi' said a pale white figure with dark long hair.

'Cool.' I said.

'What were you guys talking about before we got called over here?' Alec asked in a calm, cool voice.

'We were just explaining to Bellan the unwritten rules of the 'exceptional' boy's college.' Emmett said.

All four heads shot up. Chuckled and the asked- 'Can we help explain them?'

'Sure, I guess as Bellan doesn't mind.' Jasper said. All heads looked at me.

'Course you guys can help.' I said relieved, because at that exact moment, I actually noticed that 7 of the teenage boys I would spend the rest of the year with, they actually thought I was a boy.

'What rule were you up to?' Ben asked.

'Three.' Edward said.

'Okay, rule number three is that...'

And moments later they were telling me all the rules, there were 3 major rules, as well as 3 more that accompanied them.

There are 6 major sports at the school- swimming, football, soccer, ice-hockey, baseball, and basketball. And there are two smaller groups of minor sports, these are skating and chess.

We don't mix different sports. If you're a swimmer, you stick with the swimmers. If you're a footballer, you stick with the footballers. No variations.

You can't swap sports. (As if you'd want to) But if you sign up with basketball, that's the sport you stick with until the end of the year, or the end of your career. (Thankfully, I put basketball on my form.) And people will see you as a traitor. **(oh, and in case people are wondering.. Bella had awards to say she was a fantastic basketballer... so they changed the name :D)**

The only thing that comes between the team and you is your family. Your team should be counted as family. If you start a fight, you finish, don't wait for the other person to.

BRO'S BEFORE HOE'S. You don't date cast-off girls by other sports. You can date girls that come from the same team cast offs. As long as the person is over them. NEVER date without permission. Also, if many people are after the same girl, the higher the position person in the team will get the girl.

Basketball players get up in the 'early' breakfast route. This also means that they must get at least 3 hours of sleep per night. First nights, Saturday nights are an exception, and also the annual ball.

They were easy enough to remember; just putting them into practice would be difficult. And if thought the hardest part about attending a boy's school would be making friends, I had just made 4 more, and there were only about 10 people I could make friends with.

**Sorry if some of the rules sound gay... I had 2 done... and then I was like, let's get more! And I couldn't think of any.**


	4. Roxy?

**Firstly- To Jack Jack and Sarah— I couldn't reply so... thanks for reviewing :D  
Secondly- BELLA'S NAME IS CHANGING TO BALIN. Cause I kept making fun of Bellan... *cough* Thirdly- And at this school, seeing as sport is a main priority, they have 1 period of sport, then 5 normal lessons of school work, then 2 more lessons of sport.(If I went to this school, I would die.)**

It was 9pm in the evening and both Jasper and Emmett were huddled around the same phone.

'Rosie, I'm missing you so much!' Emmett said into the phone as Jasper ripped it out of his hand.

'Alice, how are you? Not having too much coffee are we? That's good? Get some good shopping in? That fantastic!' jasper said with fake enthusiasm. 'Look, we have to go, I love you Alice,'

Emmett stole the phone of Jasper, 'I love you Rosie!' Emmett said into the phone, then blowing fake kisses into the receiver and then he hung up.

'Do you guys have to make so much noise?' Edward said as he rolled around on his bed.

'Ooh,' Emmett said as he walked over to Edward's bed, 'it's not my fault that poor Eddie doesn't have a girlfriend.' And Emmett slapped his ass.

'Oh, piss off, you little...' Edward said, but he just sighed and put his pillow over his head.

'Well, I'm going to go to sleep.' I said as I tucked myself in.

'Wait! Before you go... I just quickly want to know, who 'Jessica' is. Because last night, you said her name, like 5 times, and you were like 'OMG Jessica what the hell did you do that for! Piss off, I don't like you!' Jasper as he mimicked my voice.

'Uh, um... Oh... Well, you... Um, she's, friend.' I said. As I mentally and physically stuttered over every single word.

'Ooh, Balin likes I girl name Jessica!' Emmett said in a girly voice. 'Tell us everything about her!'

'You know, Emmett, if your basketball career goes down the drain, I think you could be a drag queen! And why would I like a girl who I 'said' I didn't like.'

'Well, you had a dream about her...' Edward said, actually joining in the conversation.

'Ha. Ha.' I said. And I put my pillow over my head and went to sleep.

It was 5 am in the morning. Edward and Jasper had left the room for breakfast, and Emmett was in the bathroom. I was about to leave when Emmett came hurling out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. But I couldn't look like I was uncomfortable.

'Are you finished with the bathroom?' I asked, turning around and rummaging through my bag.

'Yeah, help yourself. I'll see you down there.' Emmett said as he put on his clothes and walked out of the room.

I had spent most of the night thinking of what I was going to do when it came to this, but I had worked out a strategy. As long as they wouldn't come back up, I was fine. So I locked the door tightly opened the water and washed my waist down with the 'manly' smelling soap I had brought with me. I put my clothes on and then wet my hair, quickly dried it, and I was out of there in 10minutes.

I walked down to the cafeteria and noticed there was only about, 28 people. I grabbed a plate of food and some fruit and went to sit down were Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

'Hey guys.' I said to them. And out of the 12 guys that were sitting on our table I knew over half of them.

'You must be Balin?' A tall figure said to me, but who was I kidding, they were all tall! 'I'm Kim, that's Rob, Kye, Jared and Jules.' He said as he pointed to 4 different people. Jared and Jules were identical twins, Rob was a tall, lanky person with glasses and shoulder length hair, and Kye had peroxide blonde hair.

'So this is our 13th player,' Kye said to me.

'Unlucky number 13.' Rob said with a half smile.

'Uh...' I said as I sat down next to Jared, or was it Jules? And began to eat my breakfast.

'Hey,' Emmett called at me 'what do you have after sport?'

'Uh, English, maths, science, geography and then history.' I said back to him over the 10 people that stood in the way between him and I having a proper conversation.

'Oh, okay.' Emmett half-screamed back.

After I had finished my breakfast I stood up and walked to the plate rack, placed my plate and then headed to the courts for some warm up. As I got to the basketball courts I noticed that Jasper, Ben Tyler and Edward were there already and they were warming up to. I jogged over to go join them.

'Heya, want to play some ball?' Jasper said.

'Sure.' I said

'2 on 2?' Ben said. 'I'll be ref.'

'Yeah, I want you on my team.' Jasper said. 'You start.'

I stood at the toss up line against Tyler, whose new nickname after this was going to be the mountain. Ben threw up the ball, and because I was miles shorter then Tyler I used his bent leg as a prop and in less than 6 seconds the ball was safely in Jasper's hands. Jasper was running up the court but Edward was extremely fast and Jasper was going to shoot when out of the blue Edward ran and snatched the ball out of his hands. Edward threw the ball over half the court, and it nearly lay in Tyler's safe hands but I managed to grab the ball and I ran down the court and went for a lucky shot, even though both Edward and Tyler stood in my way. It went in.

'Lucky shot.' Edward huffed as he walked away. I shrugged and began laughing.

'Nice one Swan.' Jasper said as he walked over to me and gave me a high five. And during the time we were playing basketball, the rest of the team had finished breakfast and had came to watch the game. And so had our new coach.

'Okay, boys. I know what you're thinking. You can't be our coach. What was the school thinking? Blah, blah, blah. But I am officially your coach, and if I don't get you into the finals then you can pay me out all you want.'

'But you're a woman for Christ sake!' Kim yelled out.

'But you're a woman for Christ sake.' She mimicked Kim's voice. 'Okay, so I am a woman, but I have played in America's top women's basketball league, ever since I was 12 years old, and I competed in every competition since then, and my team won every single time. I played in the Olympics', and we won all 3 Olympics that we competed in. So don't give me that crap.' Wow, the woman had power and she knew it. She was what I wanted to be. 'Oh, and by the way, I'm Roxy.'

**Chapter done :D hope you liked it, review... you know you want to :D**


	5. Ms Campbell?

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone reading it, including my anonymous reviews, so thanks to everyone! *Nat* And of course the people who don't review, but add the story to their favourites, and alerts, THANK YOU..! **

After 30 minutes of suicides Roxy sat us down in a circle and started talking to us. She wanted to know pretty much everything about us.

'Okay, so, let's go in a circle, and I want you to tell me a little bit about your lives, your dislikes, likes, family, and of course, sport. Who wants to start?' No one answered. 'Uh, okay, because your the only person I know the name of, Edward you start.'

'Um, okay. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 17 years old. I live with my adopted family; I like basketball, music and horror movies. I dislike girls who are too clingy, and Colgate toothpaste. I like playing basketball because it's a fun and awesome sport... That's really it.'

Emmett coughed. And in his cough, he managed to say 'user of girls.' Edward shot him a death stare. Emmett shrugged it off.

'Big, bulky dude, your turn.' Roxy said as she pointed to Emmett.

'I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm 17 years old and I live with my adopted family. I have a girlfriend named Rose, and I dislike Edward, and I like cars, and basketball. Basketball is my life.' Emmett said as if he had practiced saying it over and over. But before Roxy asked the next person to go on, Alec had started saying his mini profile.

'I'm Alec Volturi, I'm 17 years old and I live with my parents, and my twin sister. I like poetry, music, basketball, nail polish, eyeliner...'

And that was when I drifted out, because I realised I had to make a profile that would seem a bit 'guyish'. So, what I like, basketball, and, uh, reading porn? No, not one of those boys had said that, maybe boys didn't actually do that. But before I could think threw it properly, it was Jasper's turn, and he was sitting right next to me.

'Jasper Hale, I have a sister, and I live with my aunty and uncle, and my adopted siblings. I dislike rap music, and computer games. I like basketball, music, poetry, and my Alice. I think short people who can beat Edward at basketball are awesome.' Jasper said, hitting me in the arm. I smiled back.

'Last but not least,'

'I'm Balin, I live with my mother. I like basketball, reading, sleeping and music. I dislike tall people with big egos. I think basketball is a way of life. And I'd love to get in an awesome team when I'm older.'

'Okay guys, well I'll see you this afternoon.' Roxy said, and right on time, the bell rang for the next class.

As I walked into my English class, I realised that people either were wet from the pool, or wet from the sweat they just drained out of their body. And even though some people did smell, the swimmers had the room smelling like chlorine, which over powered every other smell. I started to feel light headed and found a seat.

'Everyone stand up!' a voice said coming from outside, but when we all turned our heads to face the door, a male teacher was already at the desk. 'You will sit in assigned seats in this class, alphabetical order by surname.' I stood up from the desk and walked over to ask people what there surnames were.

After about 10 minutes, we were all in alphabetical order, and I was standing between a boy who had the surname Simpson, and Tyler Trevitt. 'How long does it take you? You're all grown men. You should have done this in less than 8 minutes!' He said as we all piled back into our seats, now in alphabetical order. But I wasn't lucky. I was sitting on the edge of a bench, next to the Simpson kid, which meant that Tyler wasn't next to me. He smiled apologetically as he passed me and I gave him a 'life is hard' smile back.

After English, maths, science and geography, I had history. So far I had understood everything that everybody was talking about. At my old schools, the first couple of days were usually a bludge, but at this school, they started straight up on the school work. I already had a pile of homework, but I doubted I would get any from Basketball training, and history was a subject I loved doing homework for.

By the time I had arrived for class, the teacher was sitting in a chair at the front of the room. She looked a little old, but in a weird, quirky way, she looked pretty out there. Although I was one of the last few in the room, she was relaxed and she stood up slowly, that made everyone be quiet.

'Young men, Welcome to the 21st century!' she said waving her hands in the air. On her elbow she had a tattoo of a flag. 'I am Ms. Campbell, and I will be teaching you history!' she said excitedly with an English accent.' Now, because it's the first day, we are not going to do much work, we are going to take this semester slowly, but as a condition, you must pay attention to me, is that clear?'

Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

'Okay, so, today I'm going to tell you a little bit about, my history, and then I will tell you about things that we will be doing as a group, and things we will be doing separately.

'My name is Wendy Campbell. I grew up in England, and as a result I have an English accent. I have 3 brothers, and 1 sister. My parents owned a farm, in which they grew and sold vegetables. I used to be an alto in our school choir, I enjoy drama, I used to be a drama teacher, as well as an English teacher, but I think history is my true calling...'

She rambled on for about 10 minutes on telling us about her life, which in fact was quite interesting. She had been on the jury for a major case, in which she couldn't tell us much about, and she had lived a pretty much full life. She had shown us her tattoo, in which was not a flag; it was a crest of her English relatives. She continued to go on about what we were doing this semester; we were going to be attending a ball in which we would have to learn how to be gentlemen of the 18th century. But as she was going to explain more, but the bell rang just as she was about to go on. 'No homework tonight men.' She said with a smirk on her face, and she excited the room.

I walked to the basketball courts to see that Roxy and a couple of the other players were already there. And there was also Ms Campbell.


	6. Mother & Screams!

**Edwards Girl 4 real- it's not a common name, and before her name was Bellan...  
okay, and I am so dedicated to this story, that I subscribed to NBA on YouTube, as well as watched over 30 videos on it. That was my personal hell.**

It was 7th period and I was beginning to think that Ms. Campbell was the stalker type teacher. She was sitting on the edge of a bench with her legs neatly crossed. I quickly jogged over and noticed that Roxy and the team hand their mouths slightly open, watching her and wondering what she was doing there. I was extremely close to finishing my first day of school and I wouldn't let this get me down.

'Boys, why don't you start suicides for me, while I talk to Mrs Campbell.' Roxy said as she eyed Emmett and Jasper walking towards us. We all stood up and walked onto the field. The only 1 thing I hated about sport was the suicides. And because we were running back and forth we would hear little bits of the conversation.

'What are you'  
'...Passing time. Did you...'  
'...tell them?'  
'Not right'  
'Why didn't'  
'Oh'

And that's when I decided it was bad to eavesdrop. They could've been talking about something very private, or something they didn't want us to find out. I started straining my ears, _no_, I told myself. If they want us to find out, they will tell us. After 50 sets of suicides everyone was panting and we all figured that we deserved to get a drink.

'We're going to get a drink Roxy.' Jules and Jared said in unison.

'Okay, but everyone come back here after; I have to tell you something.' Roxy said with a sigh and then Ms. Campbell stood up with a smirk on her face and walked towards the staff room. After everyone had a drink and a little rest. We all gathered around Roxy.

'Firstly, in case you're wondering what that was about, I have been instructed to tell you that I will be looking after you slash accompanying you to the annual ball, which is in 3 weeks. And as a part of that, you have to 'scrub up' well. Which pretty much means; you're going to need some formal wear. And, sadly, I have to give it the 'okay', okay?'

'Um, Roxy, why didn't Ms. Campbell tell us that?' I asked.

'Well, she asked me to, because she is my mother.' Roxy murmured.

'WOAH!' Emmett screamed in absolute amazement. 'Eww....' He had just visualized what everyone else visualized. It. All the boys' faces turned into sour lemons.

'Anyway! I want you guys to play a game, 6 on 6, so I can see how well you play. So captains are, Tyler and Edward. Choose your players.' Roxy said changing the subject.

Edward started 'Emmett.'

'Jasper.' Tyler said.

'Kim.' Edward called.

'Balin.' I walked over to where Tyler was standing.

'Ben.' Edward retorted.

'Jared.' Tyler said with a small smile.

'Alec.' Edward said.

'Jules.' Tyler said with a large smirk.

'Kye.'

'Eric.'

'That means Rob, you're off for now, let the games begin!' Roxy said.

'Okay so, Eric, Jasper and I will have Ben, Emmett and Kim. Balin, you start in the toss up against Edward. Jared and Jules,' Tyler winked, and I looked at him in wonder and amazement 'just do your stuff. 'Tyler said as we all huddled together. '1, 2, 3 go!' We all started to separate. 'Oh and Balin,'

'Yeah?'

'Don't underestimate Jared and Jules. They are the dynamic duo. Now go!'

Even though Edward had already seen my moves for getting up and getting the ball, he was beginning to underestimate my moves, and this time, instead of jumping on his straight legs I went for the shoulder prop. And again, I won the toss and hit it over to where Jared was. Two seconds later, it was in Jules' hands and the next second, we had scored a 3 pointer.

I heard Edward cuss under his breath. **(Warning-you don't need to read this part... but I did watch 30minutes of NBA on YouTube just for it... sorry if it's wrong... you could just go watch a professional basketball game...)** And Jared and Jules ran over to each at gave themselves a high-five. Then it started all over again. Emmett and Edward passed the ball between them, but in the last second Tyler did the most massiveist **(word?)** jump and grabbed the ball, threw it over half the court, landed in my hands, I did a bounce pass over to Eric he threw it over Kye's jumping head and into the net it landed. But the next shot in happened to be Edward trying to show off, he did a 1 handed slam dunk and then ran over for Emmett's high five. And soon after, because apparently I had to guard Edward while everyone else had somewhat, easier players, I was being hunched over, or trying to be tall all in 20minutes. There were some awesome passes to Edward, some which I caught, some which I didn't and some not so awesome passes to me; because they all knew that Edward would grab them. But in the end, it turned out fine, we won, 54, 39. Edward stalked off with a pissed off look to his whole body, to get his drink bottle, then came back.

'That was absolutely brilliant guys. I'm gonna let you guys off early, but I do want to speak with a couple of you, so everyone can go, except for Balin, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Remember you're his homework, okay?' Roxy said.

'Thanks Roxy.' The chorus of boys sang, they were happy to be out of training after the long summer period when they didn't do much exercise.

After everyone had left Roxy began. 'Okay, well, you guys, you all have different and unique talents. But let's remember' Roxy looked at Edward, and then me, 'that we are a team, so just because we play against each other, doesn't mean you should play like a pack of vampires versing wolves. We don't want anyone injured. And Emmett and Jasper, you shouldn't encourage anything like that, okay?'

'Yeah, sorry, Edward.' I said holding back the urge to punch him in the face.

'Sorry, Balin' Edward said, straightening his lips to not make a smirk.

'Sorry guys for encouraging you,' Emmett and Jasper said.

'Off you go, see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget about that history homework.' Roxy said as we all stood up and started walking to our dorm.

When we got to the dorm room elevator, Edward just jumped through the elevator doors and didn't let them re-open, so Jasper, Emmett and I, slowly and silently, waited for the elevator to come back down. When it finally came back down, we shuffled in and then out when it came to our floor.

We opened the door to find Edward in the shower. Emmett sneakily pick-locked the door, and waltzed in. That was when I heard the most girlish scream I had ever heard.

'GEEEEEETTTT OUUUUUUUUUTTTTT EMMMMMMMMMMMMMETTTTTTTTTT'

Jasper and I started cracking up, thinking Emmett wouldn't come out, but Emmett came out of the bathroom alright, but he did so holding a bunch of clothes, and 4 towels. Edward would have to come out of there soon. Emmett's eyes were telling everything he knew was going to happen. He also grinned evilly until Edward finally shut off the water.

_Oh, shit_. I thought to myself. Because he was going to come out _naked._

**Review... You know you want to, cause if you don't...You won't get to imagine Edward, nakey :D**


	7. As I Walk Through The Valley Of Death

**This chapter is dedicated to Runescape- Alex. I wish somebody loved me like you love *L* Okay, guys.. you know how this is a sporting school, well... I'm gonna cut down on the basketball stuff, just a little bit, cause I don't actually want to write it, and some of you probably don't want to read it. :D And I have been debating with myself, whether I should do it or not, and because you're lucky... wait, just read.**

_Oh, shit. I thought to myself. Because he was going to come out. Naked._

'Emmett!' Edward growled with the door still closed. 'Give me back my fucking clothes!'

'If you want them so badly, come and get them.' Emmett said- is his now, too familiar girly voice. Then we heard a lot of rattling coming from inside the bathroom. Edward was apparently, looking for anything, anything to cover up, his, 'manly bits'.

'I'm coming out now, if you dare to anything... unacceptable, I will, you hear me, will, report this to somebody.' Edward said wearily.

And then the door flung open, and Edward, was wearing...

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I noticed that Edward was wearing a bright yellow top which said 'you're the idiot' and grey skinny jeans.

'Read my top' Edward said with the biggest smile on his face.

'What the hell Edward!? How. What. Who. When.' Emmett asked, severely pissed off, and shocked.

'You did this last year too,' he said recalling the memory 'in front of Dean. I still think it's your fault he turned gay and left the school.' Edward tsked. 'And remember what I said afterwards.'

'That you would never fall for it again.' Jasper said whispered, mildly disappointed.

'Exactly, MUAHAHAHA!' Edward cackled, like The Count from Sesame Street. A little freakishly if you asked me.

And for minutes we sat there, not speaking, not moving, just staring at Edward with blanked out faces, while Edward leaned back against his head rest pulled open a book and started jotting down some notes.

**If you want the other ending, you'll have to wait.**

'Well,' Jasper said finally breaking the silence. 'We have homework to do.' And he pulled out his books and started working.

Ugh. I thought to myself. I had English, maths, science and geography homework. It wasn't that much from each subject, but if I put it all together, it was a lot. For English I had to read 'A Midsummer's Night Dream, something I had already done, so I pushed that aside. I had a page full of maths questions that went from easy - hard, so I did the last 7 and then turned to BOB for the first 3, I had already done this stuff, so I wasn't going to fail.

'What are you doing Balin?' Jasper asked as I flicked to the back of the book.

'I'm just getting the answers from BOB.' I answered back. I had noticed that Emmett was nowhere to be seen, and then I heard water rushing down.

'Who's Bob?' Edward asked as he closed his geography text book and moved on to his Midsummer's Night Dream copy.

'BOB, Back of Book? You haven't heard of BOB?' I asked amazed.

'Balin, we don't have BOB's. The teachers remove them.' Jasper replied. And sure enough, I flicked to the back of the book, and there were 12 pages covered with black sticky paper.

'Ugh.' I said as I went back and finished those 3 questions.

After about 20 minutes, I checked over all my homework, and placed it away, grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed.

Emmett looked at me, 'What are you doing?'

'I have to ask my mum to get me something suitable. A suit or whatever.' I said in reply.

'Ahh, that reminds me. Jazz, I'm using your phone to call dad and ask to drop off out weirdo suits.' Emmett half screamed.

'Okay!' I heard Jasper scream from the bathroom.

'Hey Dad. You know...oh you do.... you're gonna come on the weekend?... okay... cool. Thanks dad... See you this weekend.' Emmett said into the phone.

It quickly turned on my laptop, and in a few seconds I was reading over my, only, email.

Balin, My Mum Wrote,

_How is school? How is basketball? Are people playing rough? Are people being nice to you? Do you have any friends? Do you need anything from me? _

_I have to go to sleep,_

_Love, Renee._

I looked at the time. It was sent, 1.21, in the morning. Wow, she was dedicated. I clicked the reply button.

_Hey Mum,_

_School is good, I have nice teachers, and we are getting lots of homework. Basketball is fun, people here are really good._ I decided to skip the 'are people playing rough' question, because I knew she would drive up here, put me in the back of her car, and then keep me hostage in our house forever, and ever. _People are awesomely nice. Yeah, I have heaps of friends; they are all really friendly and everything. And I do need something from you. I need a suit. You can just give me one of Phil's... or something suitable to wear, make sure it's a big one, and make sure it's a thick top that you can't see through..._

_Thanks Mum, Love You, Balin. _

I then shut my laptop and stood up for stretch.

'As I walk through the valley of death...' Edward said loud enough for everyone to hear.

'I shall fear nothing but Edward's fugly face.' I replied with a English accent. And without even thinking. A cape of crimson red rushed over my face. 'Edward... I'm- so...' But Emmett cut me off.

'Aww, man! You just got burned! That was brilliant Balin! Brilliant!' Emmett said as he got off his bed and went for a high five. 'Oh My God, Jazz you missed the funniest thing.'

'What'd I miss!' Jasper said as he rushed out of the bathroom, with his top covering his face. He ran straight into the wall opposite. He hit his head on the wall and fell back. Jasper stood up, not harmed and pulled his shirt down. He rubbed his head. 'What'd I miss?' He asked again.

'Thanks, Balin.' Edward said with a bloody good death stare, and he exited the room. 'I'm going to get dinner.' He said from the other side of the door.

'Let's go with him.' Jasper and Emmett said.

'I'll be down soon, just gonna have a quick shower. Please tell Edward, I didn't mean, it just slipped out.'

'Yeah, whatever, it was still funny shit.' Emmett said as they exited the room. I waited until I heard the elevator doors close, then quickly grabbed my stuff.

I had a quick shower. And I was all dry and out of the bathroom in 4 minutes. I noticed Edward had left open his notebook, and curiosity took the better of me.

I flipped open to the first entry. And in his elegant writing, it said-

_The best place to cry, is in the rain, that way the drops all wash away._

I flicked to the middle of the book, it read-

_I'd rather die than live without you._

Then I flicked to the most recent entry-

_If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea. If hugs were the leaves, I'd give you an orchid. If love was time, I'd give you eternity._

Wow. This boy was deep.

**Here is the part you have either skipped down to... or just wanted to read at the end...**

Edward was wearing a shower cap, down there, as well as one of my bandages, that he had securely wrapped around his waist, to make a small covering piece. He looked like Adam of the New Century. And as I watched him go to his bed, he was carefully, making sure that no-one would see anything, and that no-one would come up and slap his ass. I could faintly hear Jasper and Emmett loud laughter that was echoing in the room. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt off his bed, and a pair of boxers and ran back into the bathroom.

**I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!**


	8. Cheese

**Okay. In a couple of chapters, I want to make them suspect that she is a little fishy, but I'm going to need your ideas, so review and tell me! This chapter is dedicated to all those who review, and to all those who will review that chapter :D hint hint.**

I wanted to stop reading, I truly did. But the things he had written in this small book could not be him. They weren't things that he would say. That wasn't his book. Yeah. He had stolen it. I turned it to the front cover to see if there was a name, there was none; I turned it to the back cover. In the back cover, it had written-

_If you are reading this, then you are either:_

_A) Very nosey._

_B) Trying to blackmail/get information out of me._

_C) Someone who, is indeed, very special._

_But side by side, or miles apart, you will always be close to my heart._

_Oh, and I should warn you, I will dust this book for fingerprints. :D_

_By the way, Emmett- you need new deodorant, Jasper- you need a guitar tuner, Rosalie- the letter B applies to you, and Alice- Alice, Alice, Alice. Love always, Edward Anthony Cullen._

I carefully closed the book, and tried to place it exactly how I found it, trying to touch it as little as possible. And then I remembered that I had to get to dinner. I quickly shut the door and half-ran to the cafeteria.

'There's the man of the hour!' Emmett said as I walked through the door.

I smiled sheepishly towards them, but headed off to the tables of food to get some dinner. There wasn't a very long line, but at the end of the line, it was him.

'Look, Edward' I said as I collected a plate 'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Beef, please.' He said to the woman in front of the 'healthy' patties.

'Beef please. Look, I am really sorry. Tomato, please.'

'Okay, whatever. I'm not going to forgive you. But, if you don't tell anyone else, I'm sure we could work it into a truce. Okay?' Edward said. 'Lettuce and cheese.'

'Where are your manners, Edward?' The short, stubby woman said. She had black eyes and dark brown skin.

'Per-lease, with lettuce and cheese, Johannaise.' Edward said.

'Don't be a smart arse.' She said as she dumped the cheese and lettuce on his plate.

'Um, I think Emmett has told everyone already.' I said guiltily. And in unison, we turned our heads.

They were pointing and laughing at Edward.

'Remind me to give him cheese.' Edward replied with an evil grin.

'Cheese?' I said, how could anyone not like cheese?!

'He's allergic to cheese... and when he has it, his face puffs up like a watermelon. Oh, wait, it's already that big. Well, bigger than his watermelon face now.' Edward said with a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked to the table in silence. He sat as far away as possible from anyone, and I sat in the middle of Jules and Jared.

'Did you really say that to him?' Jules asked.

'Well, Jules, I did, but I didn't mean it.' I said.

'What are you talking about? I'm not Jules, I'm Jared!' He said and he stood up dramatically and walked away.

'How the hell am I supposed to tell the difference!' I said sulkily.

'Well, if you look really closely, I have a freckle here' he said as he pointed to under his eye. 'and Jared doesn't.'

'Why does he get so offended?' I said with a mouthful of food, just because everyone else was doing it.

He was indefinitely looking at my mouth full of food 'Uhh, well, he's says that I'm nerdier, and he doesn't want to be like me, blah, blah. Lol.'

'Did you just say lol? I thought that was... NSM talk.'

'NSM? I think you mean, MSN. Lol. I did it again. But seriously, how do you not know MSN?'

'Well, anyway! I'm done. I'm gonna go. Bye. See you later guys.' I put my tray away. And half ran back to the dorm.

I wanted to read more of his magical poetry. _Just one more, okay! _I screamed at myself. I flipped open to page 13, my birthday.

_If you love someone, put their name in a circle, instead of a heart,  
because hearts can break, but circles go on forever._

Then I flipped to page 11.

_Remember when life was so innocent?  
__Remember when getting high meant swinging on the playground?  
The only things that hurt you were skinned knees?  
When protection meant wearing a helmet?  
The only drug you knew was cough medicine.  
Lollipops turn into cigarettes.  
The innocent ones turned into Players.  
Homework goes in the trash.  
Mobile phones are being used in class.  
Detention becomes suspension.  
Soda becomes vodka.  
Goodbyes only meant until tomorrow?  
We all couldn't wait to grow up?_

That was when I felt something cold cover my eyes and mouth. I tried to scream.

'Look, Balin, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is for you to stop ready my poetry and tell no one about this. And the hard way is me beating you up to not tell anyone about this. Is that clear?'

I attempted to nod my head but his grip was hard and soft in all the right places. So I tried to say 'yes' but it came out as a muffled 'yuus'

'Okay. Then we are still on an attempted truce. He carefully dragged me over to my bed. Then quickly ran over to his bed, flipped it to the back cover. 'Balin- my 'fugly' face will remind you of me every day.' He said as he wrote it on the back page.

I opened my laptop and checked my e-mail. The last e-mail I got was from my mother, and it was sent at a respectable hour.

_Balin,  
Of course I can drop off a suit, how about this weekend? Do you want a tie, or bow-tie, or both? I got a large top, so you won't have to really worry.  
Love, Mom._

I wrote back-

_This weekend will be fine, both will be good, because then I can change if I don't suit one of them. Thanks so much for everything,  
Love, Balin.  
P.S. I need tampons please. Disguise them as something._

**Love it, hate it, review and tell me... and I need ideas for awkward situations... I even rented out She's The Man for ideas... :D**


	9. Pregnant Goldfishes?

**Hmm, okay, the weird thing is, I get like, 8 emails that say story alert each day, but I don't get that many reviews from you... so, all you have to do is drop a line, or a smiley face, or scream, or laugh or whatever.. You know you want to... So let's get to 34 reviews, shall we? You guys can do, I know you can! **

It was 6th period on Friday afternoon. Ugh. Period. That was going to happen sometime soon... School was nearly over and tomorrow I was going to meet Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's dad. And my mum was going to meet them. Class was nearly over, and I had gotten no homework today. Amazing.

'Has everyone been organising getting those suits?' Ms. Campbell asked us. We all nodded in response. But a boy named Andy shot his hand up in the air. 'Yes, Andy?'

'I w-was w-wondering, d-do we need a b-bowtie, or t-tie.' He managed to stutter out.

'A bow tie would be more appropriate for this event.' Ms. Campbell said. 'Have a good weekend, class.' And as if in sync, the bell rang straight after her words.

Basketball. Ahh, the joys of my life.

'Okay boys, this weekend, we will not be having our first game, as Illyria has decided to drop out of the games, so tomorrow, we will meet here at 5pm, so you can spend most of your day with your families, and then we will be having a fitness session. But for now, suicides.'

Training was becoming easier and easier. After 2 hours of basketball training, Roxy dismissed us, and again, Edward ran to the elevator, eager for the first shower.

'So, which poems did you read?' Jasper asked me on our way back to our dorm.

'What? What poems?' I said, blushing a deep red.

'Do we look stupid? Which one was your favourite?' Jasper said.

'Uh, '_If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea. If hugs were the leaves I'd give you an orchid. If love was time, I'd give you eternity.' _I thought that one was beautiful.'

'Nice, my favourite one is '_Seven days without love makes one weak'_.' Jasper said.

'And I like, _If you're wrong no one forgets, if your right no-one remembers. _He wrote that one, the day after I started reading his little book, it was funny.' Emmett recalled the memory, and started laughing to himself.

'Do you guys still read it?' I asked.

'From time to time. We blackmail him with it.' Emmett said and he gave an ear to ear grin.

The afternoon flew pass, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all had showers, and went down to the cafeteria, while I had a shower. Success, for the 4th time this week, I thought to myself. It was getting pretty easy to disguise this.

I walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. The next minute, I was sitting next to Emmett who had spaghetti tangled in his short hair.

'Nice Emmett.' I said as he was pulling a spaghetti string out of his hair.

'I know, ey.' He said, not noticing the sarcasm in my voice.

'What'd you do?' I asked, as I started on my pasta.

'I called Edward a twit.' Emmett said and he pulled another piece out of his hair and put it in his mouth.

'You know a twit is a pregnant goldfish?' I said. It was a random fact that one of my girlfriends had told me.

'Well, I guess everyone here is pregnant goldfishes then.' Rob said from across the table. I sat there in absolute shock. Rob just looked at me. 'What?' He said back at me.

'How old are you?' I asked him.

'17, why?'

'There is, um, no plural of, of goldfish. More than one goldfish is still called a goldfish.' I said. I had learnt that in 3rd grade, and I couldn't believe that he didn't know.

'Oh. I didn't know that.' Rob said.

'Okay, well now you do.' I said a bit embarrassed. 'Well, see you.' I stood up, took my plate back and slowly walked back to my dorm. After a whole week of school, I wanted to get some sleep. I lay on my bed and put some of my hard rock on, blasting it straight into my eardrums.

I woke up at 8am. I looked at the red numbers, groaned and tried to turn over.

'I told you we woke him up!' Emmett said loudly.

'Well, it's not my fault that someone didn't tell me mom was coming with dad, and they wanted me to clean there part of the room!' Jasper barely screamed.

'Morning guys. What's wrong?' I said sleepily with my eyes still tightly shut.

'Ugh, you don't want to know.' Jasper said, as he grabbed the dust-bin and started collecting the rubbish around Emmett's bed. 'Tissues, wrappers, red bull cans.'

'You know Emmett, you play basketball, you can get some great practice by chucking rubbish if you form them in little balls and aim for the bin.' I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Then I heard it.

'_It's 3 a.m. - she won't put out  
Lets go make out with her friends  
Make out with her friends' friends  
It's 3 a.m. - she won't put out  
Lets go make out with her friends  
MAKE OUT WITH HER FRIENDS'_

'Edward, your phone is ringing!' Jasper called as Emmett went to pick it up.

'Hey Mom! Yeah, we'll come get you.' Emmett hung up the phone and headed for the door. And as if it was in sync, my phone rang.

'_So I don't want to be,  
One of the boys, one of the guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just want to be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys'_

I blushed crimson red, again. And I quickly picked up my phone. 'Hey mom, yeah, I'll be down there in a sec.' I said and hung up. 'Don't ask.'

'Interesting, Edward what would you say to this?'

'You are like a pretty butterfly, easy to find but hard to catch.' Edward said, not fully aware that we were talking to him.

'Nice. Nice.' Emmett said. And I followed him out the door.

We got to the front office in two minutes, and Renee, and two supermodels were talking to each other.

'Hey Mom!' Jasper called out as he ran up to her.

'Hey Dad!' Emmett said and he went for a high-five.

'Hi, Mom.' I said, not to be out done, and went for hug.

'Follow me!' Emmett said as everyone began to follow him.

**Review, you know you want to :D and awkward scenes, next chapter!**


	10. Coffee Stains & Pumps

**I LOVE YOU ALL! 42 reviews! 42! That's like... *counts* 8 more than I wanted! AND IF MULTIPLE MARRIAGES WERE ALLOWED, AND gay... I WOULD MARRY YOU ALL!!! Sarah- My friend, Alex wrote them. :D Enjoy this chapter, you know you want to.**

'How have you been, Mom?' I asked.

'I've been good, missing you a lot though. The house is so empty without you.' She replied back.

'Let me take that from you.' I said as I grabbed the suit bag, as well as a shoe box.

'I got you a basketball pump, so you can fill up your balls.' My mom said with a quick wink in my direction. But I didn't get it.

We walked up to our dorm. Opened the door, and Edward, was again, writing in his little book.

'How is your poetry going dear?' Edward's mom said as she went over to kiss him. 'My Edward here is a younger, good looking version of Shakespeare.' She said to Renee.

'Well, read some to us.' Renee said, encouraging him

'Do I have to?' She nodded. 'Life without you is like a pencil without lead, pointless.'

'That's beautiful!' Renee said.

'Oh, I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Esme said, and she pulled me into an awkward hug.

We talked and talked for hours, or maybe, our parents talked and talked for hours. They were old friends at 30 minutes in, and 2 hours in, they knew each other's life stories, best friends, and most embarrassing moments. At some point, my mum took out my baby photos, and then shoved them back in her oversized wallet proclaiming that they had very bad coffee stains on them.

***

'See you, mom, love you.' I said as I waved, and she drove away.

I walked to my room, and quickly started looking for my tampons. Hoping to find them before Edward, Jasper or Emmett came into the room. I searched through the whole bag, but could find them. I quickly texted my mom-

_Hey, where did you put the tampons? Love Bella._

Edward walked through the door, 'Can I borrow that basketball pump your mom gave you. My ball is really flat.'

'Sure, sure.' I got it out of the box and handed it over. I got a reply from my mom.

_They are in the ball pump, just unscrew the bottom. Love, Renee_

I never knew I would say this, but wow, she was innovative. Now, where did I put that ball pump?

Shit... Didn't I just let Edward, borrow it?

'It's not working, Balin. And it's a bit heavy, what would your mom put in here? It sounds like it's a rattle...I think something's inside it. Maybe if I pull off the bottom...'

_Think quickly, Bella!_ My conscience screamed at me. 'UH! It's probably my broken one, I have two. I'll have to ask my mum to send over the other one.

'Nah, don't worry about it... I'll fix it for you.' He pulled the lid open, and out came two boxes of tampons. 'Uh, why do you have... t-these t-things in here...?' He said holding up a packet of tampons.

'I, get really bad nose bleeds?' I said. Hoping he wouldn't get the She's the Man reference.

'She's the Man, huh? No, seriously, why do you have these.' He said seriously.

At least that bought me some time to think of an excuse. 'Uh, I, um... I use them, to, to, protect, me self, myself, from, from, vamp, vamp-ire's?' I stuttered out. 'Instead of, um, garlic! My family is superstitious.'

'Okay, interesting. Um, I'm gonna go find another ball pump.' He coughed. 'Or, maybe I'll go warm up, before Roxy, gets there, you know. Bye.' Edward said as he practically half-ran out of the room.

I kneeled down on the floor and picked up all the tampons, and shoved them back into the pump. 'Fuck.' I said and I fell backwards on my bed. 'Shit, shit, shit.'

Jasper and Emmett walked through the door. Thank God they didn't come one second earlier, I would've died. 'What have you been doing, you look really flushed.' Emmett said.

'Uh, I just did a couple of push-ups. I don't really have upper-body strength.' I said, my lies didn't sound as fluent as I wanted them to, but they would have to do.

'Interesting.' Jasper said. 'Let's get going to fitness.'

'Woohoo! We are going to die!' Emmett said with real enthusiasm.

Together we slowly walked down to the courts, taking our time. We were supposed to be playing a game today, and if we were I wouldn't be in this predicament, Edward would've never seen the tampons, and I wouldn't have to lie about having no upper-body strength, (even though technically I actually had, none.)

'Get ready for hell.' Roxy told us as she plonked her bag down. 'Okay, the dance thing is in 2 weeks, do you all have your suits?' Everyone nodded. 'Okay, good. I'll come over to your dorms after we finish this training, and make sure they are acceptable. Now, 20 laps.'

'We started jogging around the field, I tried to stay the furthest away from Edward, but then I would be at the back of the pack, so I decided, they would find out soon enough, so I caught up to Edward, and I was practically neck and neck.

'Do you like running?' I asked him.

'Uh, it is good. I guess. You're pretty fast.'

'You're not bad yourself. Look, could you do me a favour...' I said, but he cut in at the last moment.

'Don't tell anyone about what just happened. I won't as long as you don't tell anyone about that, or the poetry.'

'Done deal.' I said, and I stuck my hand out. He shook it.

***

After 4 hours of hell, I couldn't be bothered to attempt to have a shower, and I think everyone else was thinking the same thing. We had covered everything from 200 sit ups, to 200 push ups. We played games of basketball, and we all nearly died. As we all slowly trudged through the playing fields, when we came to the pool. How I wished I could just go jump in there, but, sadly, I couldn't.

By the time we go to our room, Roxy was looking through our suits. I never knew Roxy had a key to our room, but I was too tired to say anything. 'Good job guys and Ms. Campbell said bow-ties.'

'Okay.' We all mumbled. In unison, we took off our shoes, lay on our beds, and we all fell asleep to Emmett's quiet snoring. Emmett was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Review... you know you want to :D If you do, you'll get mentioned in the next chapter :D lets get to 48 reviews?**


	11. Fluorescent Lighting

**Sarah- Will do :D  
Read, read, read, you know you want to. And after you read, read, read, you should, review, review, review :D  
Disclaimer: Do I really need a disclaimer? I mean... If I was Stephenie Meyer, would I be on Fanfic? No, I would be enjoying my millions of dollars that I got for writing down my dream about a vampire. **

I woke up in the morning at a quarter past four. I was aching in every part of my body. I knew I should get up and go for a run, but I was just too damn tired. With my aching arms I reached over to my bed head and grabbed my iPod. I put it on my favourite song. Numb, by Linkin Park. I started singing along-

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
I don't know what you are expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_I paused my iPod, the bright like blinding my eyes. I looked around the room, I could swear that I heard a voice singing along, other than the one on the actually iPod but, I pressed play, thinking to myself that I was hearing voices.

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you---  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

'I knew it!' I barely whispered as I jumped up from my bed. 'You're singing with me.' I said in my girly voice. 'Uh,'

'Nice morning voice.' Edward replied from his bed. He was sitting up, with his iPod light on, writing in his 'black' book.

'What are you doing up?' I whispered to him.

'I woke up, went to the bathroom, and then heard you sleep talking.' Edward said with a carefree voice.

'Uhh. What did I say?!' I screamed at him

'Shush, shush.' He looked over at Emmett and Jasper, they were definitely not awake, there snoring hadn't flinched. 'You just said that you miss your mom, and that you like Roxy. And you said, 'back away Edward'.' He said in the best impression of my girl voice. 'You also can do an amazing girl impersonation voice, even better than Emmett's.' chuckled at the last part. 'Oh! And you can sing really good, like you sang, It's the End of the World, how'd you remember all those lyrics? And then recite them at that speed. It was like, extreme high speed.'

'Ahh!' I quietly screamed. I got out of bed, put my shoes back on, grabbed my basketball and headed outside. 'I'm going to go practice' I said to him. I realised that I forgot my keys, but Jasper and Emmett would be awake when I got back.

For it being 4.30 in the morning, there were sure a lot of people walking around. You could hear the swimmers diving in the pool, as well as the soccer players kicking around a ball.

After a few shots, I thought I heard something rumbling in the bushes, but after I stopped, I didn't hear anything, so I kept on going.

'NOW!' I heard being screamed, and before I could react, I was lifted off the floor, and being carried towards the pools.

'NO!!! STOP IT!' I screamed that them. 'PUT ME DOWN, DICK HEADS, PUT ME DOWN! AHHH!' But before I knew it, we were at the end of the pool, my eyes were soaking wet from my high pitched screaming. I was being forced up the ladder; I knew they were going to make me jump. I couldn't do this, I couldn't. My clothes would stick to me, this was bad, this was very bad!

'Remember me?' Said the blonde haired male, whose hair shimmered with the bad fluorescent lighting.

'You're that Mike dude, the one that made fun of me. Look mate, it's early, and I just want to go to sleep, I don't want to have a shower this early, just let me go back down, and we can pretend like this never happened.' I rattled off everything that my brain was thinking, trying to stall him.

'Bye, have a nice day.' He said, and he pushed me off the ledge, backwards. I let out a high-pitched scream which I knew I would get questioned about, but I didn't care. When I came back up for air, I saw the boys that had forced me up the lady waving at me, 'Enjoy your swim, and welcome to hell.' He said, and he started an evil laugh.

So, I had 14 friends. And 3 enemies wow.

I slowly dragged my fully clothed body to the end of the pool and stood up. I shook my hair and trudged back to my dorm. I knocked on my door. _Thank God I didn't have my iPod on me, _I thought to myself.

'Come on, Edward let me in.' I said back at the wicked laugh I had heard through the door.

'Ha-ha!, you rely on me, the king!' He said through the door. He opened the door, but covered the whole door way with his body. 'You got the swimmers treatment, I see.' He smiled but then he straightened his face, I thought his face read 'awkward'. 'Come on in, I guess.' He let me through the door.

I grabbed some clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I firmly locked the door, and turned on the water. Quickly washing my bottom half, placing on my clothes, then chucking out my bandage, that was now wet and smelling like chlorine, I opened a new one, and wrapped it firmly around my top half, slipped my jumper over and unlocked the bathroom.

Edward walked straight into the bathroom. 'Uh, you forgot this.' He said passing me the bandage I had just taken off my body.

'Uh... I have an injury, on my chest.' I said and I snatched it off him.

'Interesting.' And he closed the door on my face.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! In no particular order...****Nisilein****  
SoCalGurl101  
FromThisMomentOn  
****Edwards Girl 4 real  
Sarah  
JackJack  
Nat  
DAE MRS CULLEN  
Auzziegurl21  
.Words  
MonkeyChickk  
Ecullenlove  
EnchantedxBella  
PinkCrystalFlame  
Surfgal  
****.Has.  
LovedByEdward**

CalamityxCooper  
Sparklexx

**You Rock! And you are officially in my Microsoft Word Dictionary! For ever, and ever... and ever.. :D lucky. Let's go for 51 reviews! You can do it!  
**


	12. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Roxy. Damn, I wish I made her a guy now. Just kidding.  
Now, read, read, read... so then you can, review, review, review!  
**

A week had passed, and it was a week until the ball. Everyone was getting excited, but I wasn't. Because, I didn't know how to lead a girl in a ballroom dance.

I was sitting on my bed, debating with myself, on whether I should ask them to show me how to lead. After 10 minutes of mentally debating with myself, I had finally plucked up enough courage.

'Um, guys, what do we dance, you know, at this ball?' I asked nervously, looking down at my lap.

'Strictly ballroom.' Jasper said and then he laughed at his own joke.

'I've never danced that.' I said to myself, I thought it was too low for anyone else to hear, but Emmett heard.

'I'll help you!' He stood up and put his hand out towards me. 'I'll show you how. I'll be the girl.' I stood up without taking it.

He put his left hand on my shoulder and put his right hand on my left hand. He pulled me extremely close, so close that if I looked up, I couldn't see his face, I saw his massive pecs. I'm sure his girlfriend wouldn't be happy about this, but, I was still a boy to them. I nervously placed my hand on his waist.

I attempted to look up at his face, but my face got stuck in his chest. 'I think you are too tall.' I squeaked out as I faced his chest.

'You are just a little runt.' He said stepping back. 'But that is so true.' He replied. 'Edward! Come help Balin.'

'Man, no.' He said loud enough for everyone to hear. He had been watching Emmett and me, and he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

'Yes.' Emmett said sternly.

'Look, Balin is an absolute weirdo, I'm not going to.' Edward whispered to Emmett.

'Do it, Edward.' Jasper said to him.

'Ugh.' He pulled his body into the stance Emmett's was a couple of seconds earlier. I reluctantly put my hand on his waist and my other hand on his right hand.

'Step back. And pull me, carefully with you.' Edward said in a baby tone. 'Now to the left, with the left foot.'

'I know how to ballroom, I just don't know how to lead.' I said annoyed that he was treating me like a baby.

'How could you not know how to lead? All guys know how to lead.' Edward said.

'I don't usually dance. I usually trip, or fall over, or stand on my mum's feet.'

Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

'Interesting.' Edward said. And that was the last word anyone spoke for what felt like eras.

We went around in a square for seconds, minutes and hours, or that's what it felt like. He was so fluid in his movement. We weren't moving like two bodies, we were moving like one. That was when I became a little uncomfortable. Having a green eyed Greek God in my arms was totally awesome, but I was dressed up as a boy, and if I didn't let go now, I think I would kiss him in front of Jasper and Emmett that could/would be bad. That would be very bad. 'Okay. I think I've got the hang of it.' I said as I let go of his hands.

Edward walked to his bed. And I walked to mine. I sat down awkwardly on my bed and pulled out my iPod. I coughed and slipped my headphones in. _Hormones. Yeah, that is a reasonable answer. It is just my hormones._ I thought to myself.

But before I can choose a song, we hear someone rapidly knocking on our door. We all walked to the door, to find Alec panting in front of us.

'What is going on?' Jasper said.

'Roxy. Wants. Emmett. Jasper. Balin. Now. Courts.' He said while panting like a dog that had just fought with a crocodile.

'Let us go.' Emmett said in an English accent, and we were off. But I stopped at the door.

'Do you want some water?' I said to Alec.

'Nah.' He panted.

'What about me?' Edward asked.

'She. Doesn't. Want. You. Tomorrow. Your. Day.' He said, and then he ran off, going to find other team members, I suspected.

We entered the already there elevator. When it came to the ground floor, we all tried to exit the elevator doors at the same time, causing Emmett, Jasper and I to get stuck in the doors.

'Do you want to stay like this all day Emmett?' I asked him stupidly.

'What am I supposed to do?' He asked. I guessed he wasn't the brightest book on the shelf.

'Step backwards, to break the tension, so Jasper and I can get free, and then we can all get to the courts.' I said in the baby tone that I used so often around these men.

He stepped backwards easily, and then we all ran towards the court.

'We are going swimming!' Roxy said as she paced around us. My eyes went wide in shock; I thought I was having a heart attack. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw Roxy standing over me. 'Interesting.' She said in the same tone that Edward said. 'So, you don't swim, I guess?' She asked me.

'Uh.. I had a bad experience, when I was a kid. That's why I play basketball, and don't swim.' I chuckled at the end nervously.

'You know, I saw your little mistreat yesterday.' She said with a knowing look.

She bent down next to my ear. 'Don't worry; I'll keep your dirty little secret.'

'But. How?'

'I saw the way your wet clothes stuck to your body. And remember when you first came to Flynn's? Your beginning awkwardness around boys wasn't normal. But it's good that you have done this, not many "boys" can do this. And I'll help you out, don't worry. I've always wanted to do this operation' And then she gave me a quick wink.

'Why?' I said, my heart slowing down when she said that she would help me out.

'Because truthfully, girls are just as good as boys. So, which one do you think is hot?' She said in attempt to make the conversation lighter.

In the words of Edward _'I'm dying to explain my heart.'_

**Ohh! Lol... so, I was mean to a couple of you, and told you things that you probably wanted to know the answer to straight away, and I couldn't forgive myself for it, so I had to! I had too! This idea had been in my head for a little while, and I was like, yes! Let's get... 59 reviews?**


	13. Early Night, Early Morning

**Okay, so I am writing this chapter, sitting in front of my computer, with my laptop, in my lap. (ironic, huh?) Because I think my computer is going to crash soon, so I am downloading all my songs onto CD's. Enjoy this chapter... it's kind of, what you would call it, a filler?**

'_Because truthfully, girls are just as good as boys. So, which one do you think is hot?' She said in attempt to make the conversation lighter._

In the words of Edward 'I'm dying to explain my heart.'

I sat there on the bench as the boys swam laps around the pool. Roxy announced that I was still a little light-headed from the faint, so I would have to sit it out.

'So, tell me, which one do you like?' She said as she looked out to the crowd of boys. She was probably just happy that she had found a girl younger than her at this school, someone she could actually talk to, other than her mother.

'I don't like any of them.' I said in a hushed whisper, looking down, trying to hide the blush.

'Ahh, so, he's not in this group.' She slowly nodded her head, taking in all the information around her. 'So that means you don't like, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jules, or Kye. Then we have Eric,' I stuck out my tongue, hoping she wouldn't see, but she did. She laughed a light, care-free laugh 'I know, I know, then, Rob is too dumb for you.'

'How do you know I'm smart?' I said wearily.

She pointed to herself and said 'coach.' Then she pointed at me 'player.' She laughed at my face, and then continued. 'Tyler and Kim, no. And you said you didn't like Jules, so you are not going to like Jared.' She shot me a wicked smile.

'I wonder who you like.' She said as she stood up and paced in front of me. 'Oh, it must be Alec! It has to be Alec!' She said sarcastically, and she got down on her knees.

'Ha. Ha.' I said blandly to her.

She winked at me. 'Okay, boys, you can come out now.' Roxy said as she stood up and walked around the pool.

Once everyone was gathered around her, she started one of her famous mini speeches. 'Okay, that was good; it's good to be able to use other sports to work on the sport that you major in. You guys can go now.' All the boys turned to leave. 'And boys,' they all turned back around. 'Get an early night, you never know what will happen tomorrow morning.'

'Be ready by 4.15am.' She whispered in my direction, and she walked off.

After an 'extremely' eventful dinner, in which the people who were at the pool told everyone of my fainting incident, as well as Roxy saying we should get an early night, I went to bed. I wasn't actually tired, but I knew I should get some rest, so I took a couple of panadol's for my headache that I got from listening Emmett's voice at dinner, and before I knew it I was out.

I woke up at 4am, just in time to get ready for the day's activity, I didn't know where she was taking us, but if we had to get up this early, I was sure it was going to be exciting. I came out of the bathroom fully dressed, and like clockwork, someone came knocking on our door.

'GET UP!' Roxy screamed from outside our dorm, and I went to open the door. 'Oh, good you are up, wake up those duffers and meet me in the car park in 5 minutes. And then she sped down the corridor.

I went to shake Jasper first, because I knew he would be able to wake up Emmett. 'Jasper, we have to go.' I said as I shook him carefully. But after a few careful shakes, I decided violent was the way to go, and I shook his dear life out of him.

'I'm awake!' He said, and he sprung up off his bed.

'We have to go somewhere in 5 minutes, get dressed, then wake Emmett up for me.' I said to him, but not bothering whispering.

'Edward,' I said to him. 'Wake Up.' But even my violent shaking didn't wake him up, so I bitch slapped him.

'Oh, God.' He said as he put his hand to his face.

'Get up, get dressed, and help us wake up Emmett.' I said, and I walked over to Emmett's bed.

I squeezed his shoulders, shook his arms, but he didn't wake up. I decided, a poke would help him. I poked him once, twice, and then it became fun. 'Poke, poke.' I sang.

'The only way,' Edward said, as he pulled me out of the way of a blue bucket of water.

'AHHHHHHH!' Emmett screamed.

'Get dressed!' I screeched at him. 'Meet us at the car park.' And I ran to the elevator.

As we arrived, we saw Jared and Jules standing there, along with Tyler, Kim, Alec, Ben and Eric. Eric had his shirt on backwards, while Tyler was busy trying to spike up his hair with his hair gel. Alec was applying eye-liner, while Ben was brushing his hair. And they say girls take a long time to get dressed.

We all turned our heads and the screeching sound of tires skidding across the car park paving. We all stepped back, but Roxy just threw the car door open and said 'inside, now.'

We all piled in the truck, filling up the back, and moving towards the front. Emmett came next, holding one shoe in his hand, then Rob, who stopped in front of the door mirror to check out his reflection, followed closely by Kye.

Then Roxy pushed hard on the accelerator, as I would with my old Chevy truck, and we drove away. There was hardly anyone in the streets, of course, it was 4.20 in the morning, and everyone was probably appreciating there warm bed. And for the first time in forever, not one of those men said a word. They minds were all still asleep, and as we drove past the night lights, I saw a glimpse of everyone's reflection in the glass. There were heads on laps, and heads hung back. But as we slowly came to a stop, all heads came up, and we all rubbed our eyes, to make sure we weren't dreaming.

'We're here.' Roxy said, as she slammed on the brake.

'_Oh My God.'_

**Love it, hate it, review it!  
Random note, My dad is breaking rocks. xD**


	14. Cacti & Cowboys

**Okay. Let me warn you, before you start reading, I have never played paint ball in my life. So... yeah. This is all from my imagination. And I'm not doing the whole *gun* thing, cause, you know, they can't have bruises when they play and stuff.. so yeah. And basketballers have awesome arm muscles.. so strength, and they are working on stamina XDD**

'_Oh My God.'_

'What are we doing here?!' Emmett screamed happily.

'Paintball.' Roxy exclaimed, as she opened the door of the mini-van. We all piled out, and followed Roxy to the entrance of the field.

At the front desk, there was one man, his head flung back, had his legs on the table, and he had a cowboy hat covering his eyes. Obviously no-one was going to play paintball at this time, it was too dark. Roxy coughed a loud fake cough. But the cowboy didn't move. She eyed Emmett, and Emmett immediately got the message. He slowly leant over the counter, at tapped the man lightly on the shoulder. The man jumped a little, slowly took the hat off his head, and his face met Emmett's.

'OH MY GOD!' The man screamed as he jumped off his chair.

'It's alright, Faulkner.' Roxy said.

'Oh, you are the 4.30am appointment then?' He said in a Texan accent.

'That's us.' Emmett said and he gave his infamous ear to ear grin.

The man did a double-take of Emmett, and looked at the floor nervously. He opened the door to a small room, and we all filed in. Faulkner threw white suits and everyone. We were all laughing when Faulkner had passed everyone a suit, even Roxy, except Emmett and Tyler. He fished around in a basket that said 'Big and tall,' and he pulled out two suits that fit them perfectly. He handed us goggles, and gave us special shoes.

'Okay. Well, no aiming for the face, middle of back, or groin, cause what goes around comes around, and you do not want to get hit there. Blah, Blah. You guys have 3 hours. Teams.' He said as he raised his right hand. 'Down the middle.' He counted the side that I was on. 'You there, with the brown hair, shorter than everyone else.' He was talking to me. 'Go onto Roxy's team. Roxy's team, red.' He looked at Emmett.

'Emmett.' He said when he realised he was wondering his name.

'..a-and blue for Emmett's team. Enjoy.

He then led us to an iron gate, and with a bit of clattering around, the gate was open. 'See you soon and good luck.' He said, and after we were all piled in, we picked up our bags of full of colourful balls, and we were off.

Roxy huddled us quickly for a circle. 'Okay, boys, keep alert. In a couple of minutes, Faulkner will turn on the lights, use that as your chance, and don't hesitate, help each other out, now, hands in.'

'One, two, three, split.' We yelled and then we went and hid together. Although I couldn't see properly, I knew I was following somebody from the other team, because I was the only one to go off in this direction. He ducked behind a cactus, and i quickly, and quietly ran over to the other side, there was nothing protecting him there.

**(AN: Teams quickly:  
Roxy Emmett  
Balin Edward  
Eric Jasper  
Ben Kye  
Kim Rob  
Jared Jules  
Alec Tyler)  
**

It was 3 minutes in, and the person I was tailing had not moved a muscle. They were crouched down on their knees, and I was extremely excited. I kept my eyes half open, so when the lights did turn on, I wouldn't be blinded completely. And I was straining my ears to make sure that no one was sneaking up behind me. And a couple of seconds later, just as Roxy has suspected the lights went up. I threw 3 of my balls in the direction of the person I was tailing, and they hit them straight in the back and head.

He quickly turned around to look at me, but he still had his eyes tightly shut because his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the light, so that gave me the chance to throw more at him. Then he suddenly opened his eyes, and I had a pair of emerald green marbles staring at me in the face. _Edward._ I threw a couple more at him quickly, they landed on his arms and legs, and then I stood up and ran for it. I felt the splutter of 2 balls on my back, but I kept on running.

After about four and a half hours of running, ducking, weaving, and getting hit by balls, I finally gave into the idea of sitting down. I found a nice secluded spot, behind a oversized octopus and sat down to look at the extent of Emmett's, Tyler's and Jasper's hits. I felt a bruise on my arm, as well on the right side of my face, I had blue paint all in my hair, and I even had a hit from Eric, who apparently thought I was from the other team, even though I was covered from head to toe in blue.

'Everyone in!' Faulkner called over the megaphone he was holding in his hand at the gate. We stood in separate teams. Edward was glaring at me, and he was nearly spotless, except for 5 red spots, on his arms, legs, back and head. Was I really the only one that hit him? I must be fucking dreaming.

We all faced towards Faulkner, who was safely on the other side of the Iron Gate. That was when I felt a big, splutter towards my groin. I stood there for a couple of seconds, and then I looked down. All the boys around me had painful looks on their faces.

'OHH! It hurts!' I said in a fake painful voice while grabbing my 'nothing'. Edward stood there with the 'interesting' face I knew all too well, while Roxy looked as if she was going to explode with laughter.

'The game was finished, Edward.' Roxy said after she had swallowed her laughter back down.

'Oh. Well, I owe Balin some pain.' He said with a slight grin on his face. Faulkner rambled on about something insignificant as we took off our suits and placed them in a bucket of liquid. Edward strolled over towards me. 'Balin, I'm really sorry I did that to you.' And before I knew it, my hair was spluttered with a red paint ball. And he was running off.

'Piece of shit.' I yelled at him as I walked towards the van. I sat in shot-gun, and everyone else groaned, but again, Roxy stood up for me.

'He's hurting where it hurts, boys. You all know how that feels.' Roxy said angrily to them. She drove like a maniac back to school, and we got there just in time for 2nd period.

Ahh, the joys of English.

**HAHAHA! HOHOHO! HEHEHE! Kookaburra... anyway! Review! Tis the long weekend, as well, so I might not update many more chapters till Tuesday.**


	15. Payback & Converse

**S.W.H.I.C! so close to switch.. lol I have figured two things over the period of writing this chapter- 1) that I cannot write when I am dying of heat, and 2) I cannot write with a fan blowing in my face. Hehe.**

_Ahh, the joys of English._

As the basketball players entered their classrooms, you could mentally hear the voices of all the boys asking '_what were they doing, when did they do that_ and _how come our coach doesn't do that!' _

I took my seat in English, and managed to get a dirty stare from my English teacher. Probably because now, he could actually tell who was a basketball player from the state of their hair. We all had red, blue or even purple hair. And I'm sure that my hair was redder then anyone else's, thanks to _somebody_. At lunch time, I decided to risk my chances of going deaf, by sitting next to Emmett. It was either him, or Edward. And I was going to get him back.

'I'll get you back, Cullen.' I said as I walked to the table after chucking away most of my food, and sat confidently across from him.

'Ooh, I'm so scared; I'm shaking in my boots.' He said with sarcasm.

'I am a man of many talents, and I have an evil genius mind.' I cackled.

'What you gonna do to me?' He said in a baby voice.

'You'll see.' I said with an evil grin, and I stood up, and walked away.

Nearly all of the classes passed like a blur, except for history. Ms. Campbell kept looking at me strangely, and when I would make eye contact with her, she would twitch the corners of her mouth into a smile; even though she was talking about the death of over eleven million people.

'Ms? I was wondering, how many people did Hitler actually kill?' The boy next to me said nervously.

'Hitler killed absolutely nobody, except himself. It was his orders that were responsible for the deaths of over eleven million people.' She said smartly. And we weren't even supposed to be learning about Hitler, but one question had led to another, and she had said, why don't we learn some back ground information.

And I could feel her eyes bore into the top of my head as I copied the work from the board. And after class, I walked uncomfortably out, as she winked in my direction. I was scared to death.

Training started as soon as everyone was there, we were passing the ball around, I was thinking of Ms. Campbell, and what I was going to do about that, but I was sadly not paying attention to the ball, and before I knew it, I got a ball straight to the chest. More specifically, the boob.

'OHHHHHHHHH!' I yelled as I fell to the floor, wrapping my arms around my body. They looked at me as if I was mad.

'What the eff, Balin?'Jules and Jared said in unison.

'Oh.' I said standing up still in massive amounts of pain. 'It's nothing; I just have, r-really... sensitive, chest. I broke a couple of ribs when I was younger.' I said still grabbing onto my shoulder.

'Interesting.' Edward said, again.

And after that awkward situation, we were off training again. And finally after 2 hours Roxy had finally called everyone in, and with a quick word, everyone ran off, hoping to get the first shower. I slowly took my time, not in any rush to get back. I looked around too make sure that everybody was gone, and then started the conversation I was begging to have for over 2 hours.

'Roxy.' I pondered.

'Mhmm?' She said as she was collecting all the balls.

'Why was your mother looking at me weirdly during history?' I asked confidently.

'Cause, she knew something was up, mother's intuition...' She said looking down at the floor.

'Oh, and you just told her?' I asked acidly.

'You have to promise to do it, okay?'

'Do what?' I asked as my eyes widened.

'Just say you will.'

'Okay, I will.'

'Look, I called your mum, and she said it was absolutely fine with her, and so did the girls school.' She said quickly, I tried to make sense of the words.

'Stop rambling, and just tell me. I already agreed to it, so it doesn't matter.' I interrupted.

'I think, I'm going to have to show you. You can't really explain it.' She grabbed her bags, and took me to her dorm.

'Isn't this against the school rules?' I asked as I entered the room.

'We don't have to tell anyone, do we?' She retorted. 'Here.' She passed me a suit bag, and 2 shoe boxes. She sat on her bed, and patted the space next to her. I slowly opened the bag, to see a beautiful knee length, red dress. It was my dream dress, literally.

'Oh my fucking god.' I said as I took it out and put it up to my chest. I twirled around, amazed at what I had in my hands. I carefully put it down on the bed, and pulled out the first box. It had a pair of black shin high converse, they were absolutely amazing.

'Can't go anywhere without your trusty converse.' She laughed out.

'They are absolutely beautiful!' I said in absolute awe.

'Last but not least.' She handed me the other shoe box. In it, there was a wig, which looked exactly like my real hair.

'Ooh!' I said as I carefully took it out of the box.

'Your father has some 'good news' for you, so you're not going to be at the dance.' I guessed that this was going to be my cover. 'I'll do your make up for you on Friday evening, while the boys get ready, during usual basketball practice. And you are going to be dropped off by my mum, who will tail me to the school. I will then introduce you as my niece to everybody. You are going to be acting the part of my brother's daughter.' She grinned at me.

'Won't your brother get angry?' I said.

'I don't have a brother, darling.' She said as she placed the clothing back in their cases, and stuck them snugly in her wardrobe.

'Wicked.' I said smiling one of Emmett's smiles. 'Thanks so much Roxy.' I said. She nodded, and smiled.

The next thing I was standing at my dorm room, fishing around for my keys, still evidently smiling. I opened the door, and then I shut it tightly behind me. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were lying on their beds staring at me.

'Where have you been, and why are you so happy?' Emmett asked, and I noticed that all 3 of them had homework books around them.

'My dad has some big news to tell me, so I'm not going to the dance.' I said happily.

'Why the hell are you happy about that?' Edward asked.

'Because, I think my dad might be getting married.' I said lying smoothly.

'Pffft. You are happy about that?' Edward said.

'In the words of Edward Anthony Cullen,_ Remember when life was so innocent? __Remember when getting high meant swinging on the playground? _Etc.. Etc.._Goodbyes only meant until tomorrow? We all couldn't wait to grow up?'_

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' He replied angrily.

I had to bullshit this. 'I haven't seen my dad in so long, and the last time I saw him, I wanted to get as far away as possible, because I wanted to grow up.'

_Bullshitting is so easy._

**He he love it, hate it? Review it! Let's get... hmm... 89 reviews? Oh, and the outfit should be up on my profile soon.. :D**


	16. Icing & Coachroaches

**Oh MY FUCKING GOD!- sorry for language. I GOT 97 reviews for this story... and it still has like, 4 chapters left! wowowowowowo! You guys are amazing!!! I love you all, so I'm writing this chapter! MUAHAHA!, enough talk, write, Elena, write!**

_Bull shitting is so easy._

After bluntly ending the conversation, I grabbed my gear at headed for a shower. I thoroughly washed my hair, making sure I got rid of all the paint traces, as well as inspecting my body for bruises. I put some of my favourite man smelling deodorant, and walked out of the bathroom, everyone was still doing their homework, so I figured I should get started on mine. After finishing up all my homework, I lied on my bed and started to plan how I was going to get back at everyone, especially Edward.

'Ugh.' Edward said as he rolled onto his stomach, carefully balancing A Midsummer's Night Dream in his hands.

'What?' I said as I inspected my scalp in the mirror.

'I hate Shakespeare. He had serious issues!' He said as he flipped the page angrily.

'The same issues as you.' I replied acidly. He opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it tightly. He did this a couple of times. 'Stop it, you look like a goldfish.' I mimicked his mouth actions.

After a couple of days of evil scheming and school. I finally had it all set out in my mind, it was done. And after I walked to basketball training on Thursday afternoon, the last official training before the big game, and I was pumped for some action.

'Okay, this upcoming game is against St Vito's and they are our biggest rivalry. And you slash I have to beat them. The first 7 players on the court will be Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Balin, Tyler, Jared and Jules. I want you to work on the court against Rob, Kye, Kim, Alec, Ben and Eric.' She sent us off for a quick tactical game. She would stop us every couple of minutes and explain what she wanted us to do, and pretty soon we had a plan down flat.

After two hours, all my adrenalin was finally pumped out of my system, we all gathered around Roxy for a quick debrief.

'You guys have learnt heaps today, I want you all to work together on Saturday, I will work with you sometime on Saturday before the game. Tomorrow, you will meet me in the car park at 6pm sharp. Have fun getting dressed in your idiot suits. And in cause Balin didn't tell you, he's not going to be attending the ball. See you tomorrow.' She said and she was out of there.

'Aww, man I feel sorry for you.' Tyler said as he patted my back.

'Yeah, what's up?' Kim asked as he strolled up on my other side. The way we were standing looked like the letter H.

'My dad has got some good news to tell me, so I'm going to visit him.' I said.

'Good luck with that.' Tyler said, and they ran off, there long legs taking them far.

I slowly walked to our dinner table, with my plate of food in hand. I sat down at the only available seat, which was in the middle of Jules and Jared, again.

'You excited for the game?' Jared asked as I stuffed a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

'Mhmm' I replied.

'Really sorry that you can't go to the dance.' Jules obviously felt sorry for me.

'Nah, it's alright, I have a feeling that my dad is going to get married, so it's worth not being there.'

'Who's he dating?' Jared asked.

'This lady named Sue. She's really nice; she's got 2 great kids. One of them even goes to St Vito's.'

'Oh. Do you have any idea why Roxy doesn't like St Vito's?' Jules said.

'Nope, do you?' I said, popping on the p.

Tyler cut into our conversation, 'Her ex-boyfriend is the coach of that team. Apparently he cheated on her with some ditz.'

'Ooh, that is not good.' I could to sympathise for her that had happened to me. Once.

***

'Oh My GOD!' Jasper screamed as he opened our door. Emmett and I looked at each other and then sprinted to our room.

'HOLY SHIT!' Emmett said, and then he ran into the room.

I couldn't believe that people were wicked enough to do this. Edward and Emmett's bed was soaked in water, Jasper's bed sheets had blue icing rubbed into them, but my bed had nothing, or so I thought.

'What's with my bed?' I asked as I went to go sit on it.

'Don't sit on it!' Emmett screamed, but it was too late. Nothing happened, so I opened the sheets of my bed.

And then I saw it.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screeched in the most girly scream I could muster, and before I knew it, there were 6 coach roaches crawling out of my bed, and then crawling across the floor.

'AHHHH!' Emmett screamed and both Jasper and I jumped on Edwards soaking bed.

'Help us. Help us!' We screeched as I hugged Jasper, and Emmett put his arms around us both.

'What the hell are you guys screaming about?' Edward said as he walked through the door. 'Wow. He said looking at the coach roaches, and then to us. 'I think it is more frightening seeing my big brothers and my dorm mate hug then seeing 6 coach roaches.' And with that, he jumped on every single one of them.

'Swimmer's treatment.' Jasper said as Edward inspected the soaking beds. It was amazing how those two words could explain so many things in life.

'Ugh. We are we going to sleep?' Emmett asked Edward.

'Well, we can't sleep on my bed, Jaspers, or yours, but the floor and Balin's bed look fine.' Edward pondered around the bed.

And the night went by pretty fast. Jasper and Edward slept on the floor, and Emmett and I slept in the bed. But by 12am I felt squished, and I thought I nearly suffocated when Emmett rolled onto me. I wriggled my way out, and practically fell on the floor. I didn't know who I was next to, but that would have to do.

_And for the first night ever, I dreamt of Edward._

**Love it, hate it, review it! I can't believe this story has that many reviews! Let's get 100+ ?**


	17. Screaming & Skin

**xD Hope you're all enjoying Australia day *aussie aussie aussie* *oi oi oi* lol. This story is too awesome for my eyes... HA! And yes... this story will be finished soon. *cries* This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads and reviews, especially Blonde K and Magic Thief... just cause.**

_And for the first night ever, I dreamt of Edward._

I woke up clutching something in my hands. I was way too tired to get up, but I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle as I slowly yawned. I fluttered open my eyes to see that I was holding, very tightly, Edward's shirt, and he in turn, had is arms wrapped around me. I really wished I could just stay there in Edward's arms, but Emmett and Jasper were wrapping their arms around there bodies, and making out with themselves. **(If you want a visual, she's all that, part 5 on YouTube, when her brother makes out with himself and licks the air, ha!) **I tried to roll out of his grasp, but he was a basketball player, and after a couple of minutes of struggling, I tried the next best thing. Screaming.

'AHHHH!' I screeched right next to his ear.

'AHHHH!' He screamed back at me after he had awoken. 'Get off me!'

'I would, if you let go!' I screamed back at him. He quickly let go, and we jumped up, and stood at the opposite sides of the room.

'I'm going to pack some stuff.' I said as I got my sport bag, and started to fill it with homework books, and a top, and pants.

'Hah! You talk in your sleep!' Emmett laughed out.

'You said, Edward, mmm, Edward, a couple of times.' Jasper started another laughing fit. I tried hard to ignore them, and succeeded. Edward did the same. Stupid brain of mine.

After the school day was over, I quickly rushed over to Roxy's dorm, carrying my sports bag.

'Hey.' I said to her as she opened the door, pulled me in and quickly shut it.

'So, how was your day?' She asked in a conversational tone.

'Twas good.' I replied. 'How was your day off?'

'Brilliant. I went to the movies and caught up with some of my old friends. It was absolutely brilliant. But when I was out, I just kept thinking to myself, ha-ha those suckers are still in school!' She laughed her care-free laugh, and then lay down on her bed.

We talked for what seemed like ages. We talked about boys, school, shopping, and friends. I was a bit embarrassed to say that I didn't really like shopping until a couple of months ago, and I didn't have many friends back in my other school. Then she sent me to her bathroom to have a shower.

'Have a nice long shower, wash your hair, and when you come out, I'll help you get dressed!' She said with a girly tone. It must have been a while since she helped someone get dressed.

After a 10 minute shower, practically indulging in the hot water that relaxed all my muscles, as well as the brain washing smell of strawberry shampoo, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I inspected my skin and noticed that the combination of basketball and the food here was pretty good for my skin. She handed me a bra and undies through door and I quickly slipped them on.

I sat on her bed, and she applied some mascara, and some eyeliner. She didn't apply foundation, and when I asked, she just exclaimed, 'you have beautiful skin, no need to ruin it.'

'I'm going to have a quick shower and get changed, is that alright?' She asked.

'Yeah! Course.' And with that, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. After looking at the clock, which distinctly said, 5.25, I changed into my dress, and started putting on my shoes. Roxy came out of the bathroom wearing a slim black dress, and her hair up in a tight bun. I put on my wig, and walked to the mirror, making sure all traces of hair were in it, and then went to help Roxy with her makeup. I put some eyeliner on her, and mascara and then she sent me off to her mom.

'You look beautiful.' Ms. Campbell said to me as we got in her car.

'Thank you, your daughter is absolutely fabulous.'

'Did you know...' and then Ms. Campbell was off telling some embarrassing baby stories of Roxy. They were absolutely hilarious. And then we saw the van emerge from the school car park, and with that Ms. Campbell began to tail them. You could see Emmett's and Tyler's bodies from the back seat, it was absolutely hilarious. You could even tell when Eric was picking his nose, eww.

As we slowly came to the school, Ms. Campbell slowed down, stopping about 2 cars away from the entrance, while the school van parked in the entrance. 'Have fun.' She said, and then she drove off. Roxy stopped the car, and they all piled out. I walked quickly over to where Roxy was standing.

'Bella!' Roxy said excitedly as I ran over to hug her. All the boys had their mouths opens and eyes wide in shock, it was pretty funny. They didn't look at me like that when I was a boy, maybe because I was a boy, and they were boys too...

'Aunty Roxy!' I replied with the same enthusiasm.

'Boys, this is Bella, Bella these are the boys.' She turned to face them. 'She is spending the weekend with me at school, because her parents are having a mini vacation.' And with that, Roxy dramatically turned around, putting an arm to her side, and waving her middle finger, indicating for us to follow.

Roxy pushed open the large doors dramatically, with me at her side, Emmett and Jasper following us eagerly, as well as the rest of the team following us closely, this night was going to fly by. As we walked through the doors, there were only a couple of the other sport teams here, the footballers and the swimmers, so when we entered a lot of heads turned. Emmett and Jasper ran into the arms of two of the girls, and Edward followed them. I watched as a couple of girls walked pass me. They were blonde, and hardly wearing anything. I was sure if they would bend over, you would see their bums, they had 5 inch heels, as well as enough hairspray to make you want to puke.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Let's get, 120 reviews? Thank you to all!**


	18. Freezing & Numbing

**DO YOU LOVE ME!? Of course you do! Hope everyone likes this chapter. 'I got you back, Cullen, was something I really wanted to say. READ READ!**

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

After a few minutes, all the boy teams had shown up. Boys gawked their eyes at girls, and vice versa. I saw girls approving boys by nodding heads and giggling to each other when a boy would walk past. After a few minutes of no one daring to be the first to dance, and just the DJ playing music, Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice walked onto the dance floor; closely followed my Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and that started the domino effect. Girls would ask too shy boys, and boys would ask too shy girls. I got up and started to walk over towards Alec. I felt a little sorry for him because he sitting alone in a corner, but on my way there, I was stopped by a girl.

'Look, I'm just, like, telling you, that, like, Edward is taken tonight, so like, good luck getting a guy.' She said with a nasally voice. Wow, I think 'like' was the most used word in her vocabulary. And with that she walked away. Her butt swayed just a bit too much as she walked away, and she had long blonde hair. Even though she had walked away, I could still smell the strong fumes of hair spray. All I had to do was put a lighter... _Alec!_ I reminded myself.

'Do you want to dance with me?' I asked him politely, with my hand stretched out.

'Me, really?' He turned his head to see if anyone was behind him.

'Yeah, you.' And with that he took my hand, and we were dancing. Well, more like swaying side to side awkwardly. After about 4 minutes, the DJ announced that it was time to swap partners. I started walking towards Eric, when Emmett spun me around and started dancing with me. And for the second time in about a week, I was looking at his pecks.

'Hi.' I muffled out. He saw my struggling, and pulled me a little out from his body.

'Hello.' He said with his infamous grin. 'You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it.' And he twirled me under his arm.

'You must have me mistaken with someone.' I lied coolly.

'What's it like being Roxy's niece, play basketball?' He asked.

'I play a bit, we got free tickets to the Olympics, it was good.' I replied, making up any shit that came to my mind.

'Swap partners.' The DJ announced, and then I was attempting to get to Eric to dance, who was still sitting on the bench. This time I was stopped by somebody less desirable then even Eric.

'Hey...' Somebody said in a voice that was not irresistible.

'Hi.' I said uncomfortably, when I turned around to see it was Mike.

'Let's dance.' He said.

'Uh... I don't really want to.' But it was too late; he had already pulled me into the waltz position. I could have pushed him off, but I didn't really want to draw attention to myself.

'So, do you want to do anything with me?' He said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making him look like an old geyser.

'I don't want anything to do with you. You gave me the fucking swimmers treatment.' I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I was just so annoyed. After a moment of trying to break free, I stalked off over to Roxy. 'Uhh.'

'Told him something about swimmers treatment?' She asked.

'Yeah, how'd you know?' I sighed.

'I can read lips. Literally.' She said with her eyes wide opens.

'Interesting. You also can poo in towels.' I said with a giggly, and she slapped me in the arm. 'Your mom told me!'

'Ugh. Remind me to thank her.' And with that she left, and went over to Eric, and pulled him onto the dance floor.

I turned around to see if anybody else was still not dancing, and I turned straight into Edward's chest.

'Err, hi.' He said to me. I had never seen him speechless.

'Hello.' I said politely.

'Do you want to dance? I mean you don't have to...' He mumbled out. Wow, another first.

'Sure.'

'I'm Edward.' He said with a crooked grin on his face.

'Bella.' I replied. And after a couple of minutes of awkward dancing, and no conversation, I decided to ask him something, anything. 'So, you're a player?' I asked him.

'I am technically a basketball player, but I'm not a 'sleep with girl's' player.' He said looking straight into my eyes.

'Oh, how foolish of me, you're the poet, right?' I said with an evil voice and smirk. He froze.

'How'd you know that...?' He said stuttering over each of the words.

I stood on my tippy toes, and whispered into his ear '_If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea. If hugs were the leaves I'd give you an orchid. If love was time, I'd give you eternity._'

And for the second time he froze. 'What?' He managed to make his voice to say.

'I'll try to find my place in the diary of Edward. I don't expect to get there now.' I said with a shrug, and a hint of, I-know-something-you-don't-think-I-know voice.

I could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster. And with that he leant down and kissed me. He pulled back, feeling embarrassed, but I pulled him back. I could feel an electric current running through my body, as though I had been shocked. I ended the kiss, and I could see out of the corner of my eye, Alice, Edward's twin staring at me with excited eyes.

'Got you back, Cullen. Oh, and tell Balin that I missed his sensitive chest.' And I looked at his stunned face, it was filled with confusion. I could hear his thoughts – _how does she know my surname, who the hell is this girl. Balin? How does she know about Balin? Maybe..._

'Interesting.' I heard him mumble. I wanted to tell him everything then, but I quickly turned around and walked over to Roxy, who was now sitting down next to another teacher, I plopped myself down next to her, and she grabbed my hand. I noticed the song that was playing. It was one of my favourites.

_Numb, Linkin Park. Got to love them._

**Love it, hate it, review it! 130? Maybe more dance action in the next chapter, but if you're lucky. **


	19. Wigs & Dorms

**HAHAH! Don't you love me? Probably not, I'm causing all of you to go insane... In the brain... Read Read.**

_Numb, Linkin Park. Got to love them._

After sitting with Roxy for a little while, I started singing along with song. That was my brain unconsciously telling me I was bored, so I got up and headed to the bathroom. I nearly entered the men's bathroom, but after looking down and seeing my dress flare, I quickly changed direction. After I had finished applying some lip balm at the mirror, I went to exit the bathroom but on my way out, but I was stopped by the blonde bimbo, for the second time.

'Like, what part of like, Edward is taken, don't you like understand?' She quoted herself with an ugly pout of her lips.

'Actually, I think you said something, more along the lines of 'like, Edward, like, taken. Like.'' I gave her a wicked smile, and attempted to step around her.

'Don't mess with me, bitch.' She said with a flick of her. You could see the hair spray trying to escape from her 'hair'. I didn't reply to her, but I quickly sidestepped around her, with my basketball skills, and pushed on the door. I could hear the quick patter of high heels running after me, and I knew they weren't mine, so I stopped to turn around. And before I knew it, she had attempted to tackle me, but she wasn't strong enough to even get me to sway. We had ended up in awkward hug, her face at my chest, and my arms by my side. 'What the hell are you!?' She screamed at me as she quickly let go.

'Hmm... What am I?' I pondered on that sentence for a bit. 'I guess, stronger then you think.' And with that, she screeched again, stomped her heel down, and then her hands went for my hair. I didn't even remember that my hair had a wig over it, and before I knew it. My wig was in her hands, and I thought, _holy shit._

But she obviously wasn't expecting for my hair to come off. She held it in her hands like it was a stray cat, on the tips of her fingertips. 'Smooth move. Bitch.' I said with an acid tone, as I shook my short hair. I could feel the bodies of everyone in the room turning to look at me, I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, and I could see Emmett, Jasper and Edward staring at me with confusion. I snatched the wig off the ends of her fingertips, and pulled and elastic band off my wrist, tied my short hair into a pony tail, and stepped back into the bathroom. I locked a cubicle door, and sat on the toilet seat, hoping Roxy wouldn't come to comfort me.

'Are you alright?' The high pitched voice came from beneath me. I looked down at the floor and noticed Jasper's girlfriend's head coming out from under the door. 'Open up.' She said.

'No.' Was the only audible word I could get out.

'Fine, then we're coming in.' And with that word, the short haired girl slid her body through the impossibly small gap, stood up, brushed off her dress and then opened the locked door for Emmett' girlfriend, a tall blonde. Even though they were like chalk and cheese, completely opposite in everything, they were both absolutely stunning. 'I'm Alice.' She had light olive skin and looked exactly like Edward, except she didn't have as memorising green eyes; her eyes were more of a dull green, but still as beautiful.

'I'm Rosalie.' The tall blonde said, with her piercing blue eyes that matched Jaspers.

'Bella.' I said numbly, fidgeting around with the hem of my skirt.

'Don't you mean, Balin... I mean that was what Edward and Jasper were hissing. Emmett just stood there laughing at Edward saying, 'Ha-ha, no wonder he... I mean, she clinged so tightly to your shirt.'' Rosalie said in a perfect imitation of Emmett's voice.

I hung my head in shame. 'Bella is my real name. Balin was a name I made up so I could go to St. Flynn's _boys_ school.' I mumbled it all out, but stressed on the boys.

'Ouch, wouldn't that hurt?' Alice asked as she adjusted the top of her dress.

'Not really, you get used to it after a while.' I chuckled.

'Well, we won't discriminate you.' Alice said. We stood there in silence for a little while. Alice's eyes were wide open with excitement, and Rosalie had a calm face plastered on. 'Do you like cheese?' She asked me.

'Ha... I asked your brother the same thing.' I replied back, still looking down.

'Poor Emmett...' Rosalie began.

'He's allergic to cheese.' We both said at the same time. And then we laughed simultaneously. We heard someone open the door, and into view came Roxy.

'Are you still going to play tomorrow?' Rose asked.

'I don't think I'm going to be allowed to play, it is a boy's school.' I replied sadly.

'You will be playing, Bella, whether you're a girl or a boy. We need you.' Roxy said from outside the cubicle. She put her hand out, and I took it.

'Let's go dance!' Alice squealed happily.

Alice pulled me onto the dance floor, and I watched as everyone's eyes stayed firmly on me. We danced for about 5 minutes, but then the dance was officially called to an end, by one of the older teachers. Boys said farewell, people swapped emails, and we all boarded the bus. I sat shot-gun and I could feel every bodies eyes bare into my back. I turned around and gave them all an apologetic smile. When we got back, I insisted to Roxy that I sleep in my own dorm, so I grabbed the bag I had packed and walked slowly back to my room. Put the key in the eave and opened the door.

Emmett and Jasper stared at me as I put the bag on the floor next to my bed, and discreetly changed into my pyjamas. I lay on my bed, and watched Edward as he exited the shower. He jumped slightly, seeing me lying there, but he went over to his bed. There was absolute silence for about 10minutes. Neither Edward, Emmett or Jasper moved.

'_I guess I should tell you guys.' I said and then I started with the story._

**Woohoo! I have a lot of reviews, let's go for 147? Shall we?**


	20. Jared & Jules

**Okay, you guys, now, I know I said a couple of chapters ago that there would be only like, 4 chapters left, but because it has taken more words then I thought it would to get those couple of chapters out, there may be a little more. This chapter, the 20****th**** was actually supposed to be the epilogue... But, it is now the maybe, 3****rd**** last chapter.**

'_I guess I should tell you guys.' I said and then I started with the story._

I explained to them everything that they needed to know. They didn't talk much during the explaining except Edward would nod his head here and there. And after I had explaining it all, Jasper and Emmett pushed their hands to the sky.

'Emmett.' I said, allowing his questions.

'Why wouldn't you go to a girl's school for sport?' He asked me.

'Well, they don't have a girl school that specialises in sport. Well not like they do here.' I replied. 'Jasper.'

'So, let me get this straight, you cut your hair, put tampons in a ball pump, wrapped your chest, and many other things...how long did you think you could go for?' He asked.

'Guys , we have a big game tomorrow, we should get some sleep.' Edward said ignoring Jasper's. He turned off the light, and that was the end to the conversation. After lying there for a couple of minutes, and slowly hearing Emmett's and Jasper's snores come into an audible level, I slowly reached for my iPod. I saw Edward do the same thing, and then took out his 'black' book. I rolled silently out of bed and crawled over to Edward's bed head. I slowly elongated my body enough to read-

'_When I give a dozen roses, 11 real and 1 fake, I will love you until the last rose dies.'_

'Aww that's so sweet.' I said unconsciously.

'What the fuck, Balin?! No, I mean Bella. You have issues.' Edward rolled over in his bed, still holding his black book and a pen in hand.

'Most of my issues are girl problems.' I mumbled out, and then I stood up and walked back over to my bed. I was planning on staying on this basketball team if it was the last thing I do. I got in as a boy, so I could and would play as a girl.

I woke up in the morning, and headed down to get some breakfast. I walked through those cafeteria doors, and everyone stopped moving and eating. I walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed some food, the usual stuff. And I went to go sit at the usual table. I sat down in the middle of Jared and Jules, and they both readjusted their seating arrangements, pulling the chair further away and leaning to the people on each side. I ate in silence, and glanced up once in a while; they weren't eating, or talking. This was a day to remember. As I finished up my breakfast, I put my plate down and walked back over to them.

'Jesus, I don't have cooties. I'm still the same person! Except now you know I don't have a dick, and I have breasts!' I screamed out at them. Their mouths dropped slightly, and I walked dramatically out.

I had a quick shower, washing my face of all the traces of makeup, and well as washing my hair properly. I put some of my boys clothing on, and my joggers, and went to go practice. When I got there I realised that Roxy and Mr Hardy, the principal were arguing. I quickly ran over to them.

'She will not be able to play, it is a boy's school competition, she has to be removed from the team.'

'You want to beat Vito's, don't you!? We need her!' Roxy screamed. I had never been stood up for, this was a first.

'But it is not allowed!'

'I don't care, she will be playing, and you cannot do anything to stop it.'

'Boys, what do you have to say about this?'

Edward, Kim, Tyler and Jules stepped forward. 'We don't think she should play with us.' Edward said.

'But we do!' Jared screamed at his brother, and then Eric, Ben, Emmett, Jasper and Alec came to stand next to me.

'She is a fantastic player, and she will be playing with us.' I had never heard Alec sound so official. Rob and Kye were still undecided, but Edward glared at them, and Roxy did too. They were too afraid to move.

'Majority. Rules.' Emmett said, puffing out his chest.

'Two players are still undecided. If they both join us then we will have a tie.' Edward stated.

'Rob, Kye, join your team.' Jasper said in a pleading voice. Kye stood up and walked over to Edward. They high-fived. It was all down to Rob. Rob who thought that the plural of goldfish were goldfishes. _Oh, dear god. Please make him choose us. Please_. I begged. Rob stood up, and looked to us, and then at Edward. Edward was looking at me. Rob had joined Edward.

'We have a tie.' Mr. Hardy said blandly.

'We still have one player who is undecided.' Roxy looked directly at me.

'You can't let Bella..' Edward started.

'Shut up. Edward. You and I both know you have a crush on Bella, but what I want is Balin's opinion. Why won't you let her play? Are you afraid to get beaten by a girl?' She looked at Edward, with a death stare.

'I really don't know.' I mumbled out.

'Well, we will find out tonight at the game. Right now, we need to get a bit of practice in, everyone on court, same teams as last time.' Roxy brushed out.

'Pass the ball to me, Edward.' I screamed at him, we had been playing for 15 minutes, and the only people who would pass to me were Emmett, Jasper and Jared. Everyone else was covered, but Jules being too afraid to cover me, just ran around 2 metres behind me. We lost the ball, again.

'Drink time.' Roxy called after the whistle.

'If you're going to play like that Edward, Kim and Tyler, you are not going on. Every player has a right. You saw how open she was. You did.' Roxy scrutinized Edward. 'Everyone go get a rest, meet me in the car park at 3pm, and don't be late.' Roxy stalked off.

_Leaving me to make a life changing decision, on my own._

**Love it, hate it, and review it! Let's get, 156?**


	21. Using & Kisses

**AHHH! This story is slowly coming to an end, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all :D I will put up a thanks in the epilogue...**

_Leaving me to make a life changing decision, on my own._

I used, pretty much, the whole afternoon to make my decision on whether I was going to play or not. I even fell asleep at one stage, and then woke up to find that I still had a couple of hours. I had worked out some pros and cons to making each decision. Some of them were particularly good; some of them were particularly bad. At 10 minutes to 3, I put on my uniform, and tied up my hair into two miniature pigtails. And off I went to the van. The ride to St. Vito's grounds was a very quiet one. Once we were all out, Roxy led us silently to the courts.

There were families, friends and teachers from the other school and ours. I noticed Rosalie and Alice were sitting next to Carlisle and Esme. I saw Alice wave from the audience, I waved back and then turned to Roxy.

'Bella, are you game?' Were the first words that came out of her mouth. I was shaking in my shoes, and knew it was now or never.

'No.' I murmured. I looked straight into Roxy's eyes, they were filled with confusion, pain, love and understanding. And then she went blurry. I felt my cheeks go red hot, and I looked down at the floor.

'Okay, then.' She said with a shaky voice. 'Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Kim, Tyler, Jared and Jules you are up. Tyler starts middle. Make me proud.'

And then the game was off. The St Vito's boys were massively tall, with wide shoulders and russet coloured skin. I was partially happy to be off the court when they started the game there long legs took them everywhere in half the time. But the rest of my body and soul wanted to playing on the court, passing those balls and shooting. By the 2nd half we were done 43 to 57. They came off the field with a disappointed look, they were angry that they were already beaten.

'You boys know the only way you are going to beat them.' She turned to me. 'Balin, Bella, you have to play. You have to win for me.' She said with pleading eyes. She turned me to face their coach. 'Look at him, he cheated on me, you know how that feels. I have to prove it to him.' She looked at their coach, he was kind of good looking, but he winked a sickening wink at Roxy.

'I will do it.'

'No!' Edward yelled, he threw his hands up in the air.

'I will do it.' I repeated myself. 'Just for you.'

'Edward, you had better pass her the ball, if you don't, you will suffer.' Roxy said. 'Bella, start centre.' She said, and then the referee called the game to a start.

'Aren't you a girl?' The tall person said looking down at me.

'Way to state the obvious.' I replied. He looked over at his coach, he just shrugged.

'It's not allowed!' His eyes went wide.

'Well, I am a boy.' I said pulled out the elastics from my hair. 'You just want me to look like one, right?'

'Jacob! Just get on with it!' The other teams coach screamed.

'Fine.' He grumbled. The referee came over and did a double take of my chest, I shrugged at him and then he threw the ball up.

I jumped on Jacob's knees and pulled myself over his head, the ball flung straight into the hands of Edward. Jacob froze, I ran. After about 5 minutes, we were tied with St Vito's. After about 10 more, we were in front of them just by a bit. For the next 25 minutes we were running up and down the court, trying to capture the ball. At 2 minutes to go, the scores were slightly in our favour, but we didn't want to push it, at the last second Edward threw the ball to me, his eyes said 'I'm sorry, now shoot!' and just in time, I scored a goal right on the last buzzer, this meant that we had won. _We had won._

Jared and Jules ran up to each other and head butted each other, then rubbing their foreheads in unison. Kim and Tyler gave a massive high five slap, which echoed throughout the whole court. Everyone was doing their own celebratory dance or activity, while the coach from the other team stalked over to Roxy. The families and friends from our school were cheering, and Rose and Alice were running down the stands.

'You should be disqualified for using a girl!' He screamed at Roxy.

'So should you!' She screeched annoyed at him. The entire room went silent. 'It not my fault that this is the second time a girl has beaten you up.' She recalled, the crowd 'oohed'. He huffed at her, but let it drop; he stalked away from her, and then entered the room that said 'locker rooms'. After shaking hands with the other team, I ran over to Roxy and jumped for joy.

'We did it!' I screamed happily at her.

'You did it!' She replied and she pulled me into a big hug. We were joined by Emmett and Jasper, and then by Tyler, who amazingly could still reach his arms around us.

'Happy days!' Alice had finally reached us through the crowd. Rosalie woohed from Alice's side and then they ran to give their boyfriends a hug. Edward was standing awkwardly next to them. I ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

'Congratz. Capitan.' I said with a smirk at him. He bent down to kiss me on the cheek, but I quick flick of my head got him kissing my lips. I smirked again at him. He smiled back at me, and Emmett came in for another hug, he pulled us both in even tighter and then let us go, we stayed that close for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

'_What now?!' I screamed happily at them._

**Love it, hate it, review it! You were probably thinking, I forgot the what now. But, you know :D awesomeness is awesome.. that didn't make sense.. next chapter is epilogue :D:D:D:D**


	22. Epilogue

**So, I've never really done an epilogue before, so bare with me if it sounds weird/Confucius says!/awful.**

**Epilogue: **

It had been a year since I had dressed up as a boy. I know attended Rose's and Alice's school, which was incredibly fun. I wasn't kicked out by the principal, more like, shown the door. Once they had figured out I was actually a girl, and not a boy, the plan was foiled anyway. I miss a couple of things, my dorm room, Roxy, and all of the boys. But I did gain a couple of things, Edward as a boyfriend, awesome friends, fantastic experiences and even a short haircut, that I loved too much to let it grow out. As Rose, Alice and I waited in the big hall for the boys to arrive, for the annual school dance, we were excited and jumping for joy. Roxy entered the big hall with a push of the large doors, dramatically, again. This time, with 3 boys at her flanks, instead of 2 boys and a girl/boy.

I watched Rose and Emmett laughed and had fun, while Jasper and Alice spent the special time they had together looking into each other's eyes. Edward slowly leant down 'I love you.' He whispered in my ear.

'I love you, too.' And then we both leaned in for a kiss. I had to love all of the new friends I had made, even if some of them did put coach roaches in my bed.

_I thought to myself, 'Wow, I am a lucky piece of shit.' _

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you are all on this list... The people with full stops in your name, I took them out, so your whole name can be on it... Cause last time it cut out. Remember- no particular order-**

**Calamityxcooper  
FromThisMomentOn  
music's-my-meth  
Nisilein  
Socalgurl101  
Jack Jack  
Sarah  
DAE MRS CULLEN  
Nat  
DazzledBeyondWords  
Edwards Girl 4 real  
Auzziegurl21  
Sparkle-xx  
Monkeychickk  
Ecullenlove  
Enchantedxbella  
Pinkcrystalflame  
arbitrarygirl  
Surfgal  
EveryManHasAMolly  
LovedByEdward  
MagicThief  
itsbetterwithjam  
Pandy the Dandy  
Blonde K  
goldeneyedfanpire  
lilmissy1990  
YouWishJellyFish  
Musicforlife  
sweetinpink625  
Serpent91  
cuteandtinyrobots  
Justcurious/Emelie  
Katie277  
Addicted-to-edward  
Joy  
yellowiswhatgood  
lil-miss-jollyrancher  
andii256  
candyapples567  
TwiTard  
FrenzzyforEdward  
spoiledgrl881  
charli1436  
aTTaCKoFTHeKiLLeRGReeNPoKaDoTS  
addictToReading  
chazzyzang**


End file.
